It's A Date!
by AlisaLovesYou-O.o
Summary: Wow this is awful. Yeah. Don't read this. I need to rewrite like, everything, stat.
1. Rejection found love

**A/N: Here's a ChojIno! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: -Lays On Therapy Bed- But Whyyy Can't I Own Naruto?**

**Chapter 1**

**Preface**

"Um, Sasuke, will you go out with me?" Ino smiled, running her hands through her hair.

"I'd rather kill my self." Said man stated coolly.

Ino stared. She had done everything right though! She brushed her hair several time, taken two showers, brushed her teeth, and chewed breath mints all day. She wore Jeans, a white tank top, and a thick royal purple jacket. Her hair was tied u in a high ponytail, to summarize it, she looked gorgeous. What had she done wrong?

"Oh.. uh, okay.." The normally loud-mouthed girl was at a loss for words. "I'll just be.. going.. then?"

The raven nodded and walked away.

The blonde in turn started walking in a different direction, faster and faster, until she was running. She wasn't even sure where she was going, her legs led the way. Tears formed in her eyes, and unable to hold them back they slid down her cheeks, until she started bawling. Then she stopped and fell to her knees, a quick glance telling her she was at a park she used to go to as a child. She saw in the snow, at the foot of a slide, crying by her lonesome.

After a moment she heard the distinct sound of crunching snow, quickly the blonde started to wipe her eyes.

"Ino?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

She turned, ending up staring at the chubby knees of a boy. She looked up and saw a kid from school, Choji.

"Uhm, hi.." She took the gloved hand held out to her and stood, sniffling and wiping her eyes again.

"You've been crying." Choji noted.

"Well, yeah, I guess so." She admitted.

"Are you okay?"

"Mhmm. Yeah, I just.."

"You're about to make up an excuse." He said quietly.

"what?" Ino questioned, bewildered.

"When you look up and to the right you're looking at the future part of your brain, you were thinking of a lie to explain why you were crying in the snow all alone." The brunette smiled.

"Okay, you're right. So I'll tell you. I asked this guy I really like out and he didn't say yes"

"What guy?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Figures!" He laughed. "How much do you like him?"

"Well a lot, I guess."

"You sure?"

The blonde went to answer rudely right away a yes, but then she stopped and thought for a moment. "Well I thought I did.. But now, after I've found out that it'll never happen.. Well, I think I can let him go now."

"Good." He smiled. "C'mon, let's go swing."

Ino laughed but followed Choji over to the swing set and hopped on, kicking her legs furiously.

"Can't get yourself started?"

The blonde blushed. "Push me?"

"Of course." He laughed, giving Ino a few pushes and an underdog before retreating to the swing next to her.

They swung for a couple minutes before Ino started shivering as the cold wind hit her face.

"Cold?"

"Yes.." She admitted.

"I'll walk you home, come on." Choji jumped off his swing and stood for a moment, waiting for her to follow.

"Okay." She blew into her hands and shivered again.

"Don't have gloves?"

Ino shook her head.

The brunette took the glove off of his right hand and carefully put it on Ino's right hand.

"But what about my other hand?"

He smiled and grabbed her left hand in his right, causing Ino to blush red.

"When I was little I never wanted to wear gloves cause I wanted to play in the snow. When we walked home my hands would be the color your face is right now." He laughed as the blonde turned redder. "I would always complain so my dad would take the glove off of one of his hands, put it on one of mine, and then hold my hand. Our hands would stay warm with only one pair of gloves."

Ino smiled at his childhood memory, it seemed so cute.

The blonde looked around at the scenery. There were stone paths all around the park that led to areas a bunch of different places. She glanced over through the trees and saw a couple holding hands walking on another path. They both had gloves. She bet her and Choji looked like a couple too from their point of view. The thought almost made her pull her hand away, but Choji was really warm, so she didn't.

She couldn't believe it when she was already at her house.

"Thanks for walking me." She smiled.

"No problem. See you at school tomorrow." He turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" She called.

He stopped and came back to her porch. "Yeah?"

"She forgot your glove." She slowly took it off and handed it to him. It was a faded green color. When she looked back at Choji he was grinning at her.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"What?" Her eyes widened. "Sure." Ino laughed. "When?"

"Next Saturday, see you at eight!"

"Bye Choji!" She called, grinned madly.

**Sooo , Trash it or continue? It's Gunna Be Multi-Chaptered , Review ? :)**


	2. Green Bath Water and Charlette

**A/N:****Heyy! It's me again! I know it's been a long ass time since I last wrote a story for you guys, but my fucktard computer crashed. Lol i had the next chapter for this written but i lost all my files thus i have to rewrite them alllll. Lol i barely remember what i wrote when i created chapter 2 so I'll just start from scratch, i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: -Sniffles- PLEASEEEEE MASASHI KISHIMOTO? I WILL SHANK YOU! -Police File In- I MEAN, I Will Thank You, For This Lovely Series. Thank You. -Bows-**

**Random Sheit Before I Go On?: I Love Writing.(: And I Love Reading People's Responses to My Writing. Please Review. (: -heart-**

* * *

**IAD **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ino stared as Choji walked away, he had a little spring to his step, sort of like he was happy, well... he should be! As soon as he crossed the street she gave a little wave though he couldn't see, then she went inside. She closed the door and leaned against it, then slid down to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest.

She let her head drop back and thought about Choji. She didn't want to get made fun of by her friends for dating someone like him, but at the same time, he deserved a chance. He was being so cute today, maybe he'd be a good boyfriend.

Ino's mother Charlette came out of the bathroom in just a royal purple rope with a white towel wrapped around her bleached blond hair and a green facial masque spread all over her face. She stopped when she saw Ino, just the expression on her face told her something was wrong. She crouched down by her daughter and softly rubbed her arm.

"Ino, what's wrong honey?" Charlette said quietly.

"Mommy... There are a lot of things that are wrong.."

"Lets talk about it?" The blonde stood up, and held out her hand for Ino. "You should relax baby, C'mon I'll start a nice hot bubble bath for us."

"Ok." The teen sighed as her mom helped her up.

* * *

The bath was hot like her mother had promised Ino noted as she poked the water with her purple painted toe nail. She dried her wet foot on the light purple towel placed on the floor by the bath tub. The blonde stripped off her jacket, tank top, jeans and underclothes, and then reached outside the bathroom to drop them in the hamper right outside the door. She took off her dangly earrings, and pulled the ponytail out of her hair. As her blonde hair fell down around her body she looked like an angel. She smiled in the mirror satisfied with herself, then she slid one leg into the bubbly water, and then the other one. When she was fully emerged in the water she called for her mom.

When Charlette entered the bathroom she saw her beautiful daughter resting in a tub full of pink and purple bath bubbles.

Charlette squished some facial masque out of the tube and slowly rubbed it all over her daughters face, then she put cuccumbers over the girl's eyes.

When they were both fully comfortable on either side of the huge bath (they weren't touching each other at all that's how big it is!) Ino fessed up.

"Okay, mom. I thought I liked this guy, so I asked him out today. But he said no."

"Oh honey!"

"But that's not what I'm upset about. I'm mostly over it now. It would've been hard to date someone like Sasuke. He's so cold. But, when I was sad, this boy from my school, Choji comforted me. Now I think i'm starting to like him, but he's chubby. Plus he's kind of a loser. I'd be embarrassed if people found out I was dating him. What should I do?"

"He's a chubby loser, but you like him. Then he must be a good guy, huh?"

"Yeah.."

"Well who cares if people see you. It's none of their business. I think you should give this a shot."

"I guess."

"Who knows, maybe Choji's your soul mate. Maybe you'll end up falling for him in the blink of an eye. Give him a chance, let's see how this turns out."

"Mom!" She laughed.

Charlette tried to smile but found her masque cracking, so she just said "Pretend i'm smiling right now."

And Ino replied with "Pretend I'm smiling bigger!"

And Charlette spashled Ino, making the water truned a slight greenish color.

"AAAAH!" Ino shreiked before splashing back. After a while all the masque was off their flawless faces and the water was green, those four cucumber slices gone, dancing somewhere in the murky water. The purple towel at the foot of the bath was soaked, it's just a good thing is was put there.

Both girls stood up and drained the water, then they turned on the shower and rinsed off the green mess. They washed each others hair, and their own bodies, and wrapped themselves with a towel before hugging and walking to their own room.

Ino back in her room put on her underclothing and a silk purple nightgown.

The sun was down and it was 8:30. She put on her royal purple fuzzy slippers and wrapped her hair in a towel before going out in the kitchen to have a late dinner.

They ended up making bagels and fruit salad.

"Mom, thanks for always being there for me." Ino sighed before she went to her room for beauty sleep.

"Anytime babe." Charlette smiled and kissed her daughters cheek before washing the dishes and returning to her own room to rest.

Both girls put on their matching royal purple "Diva" eyeshades and lay down on their beds.

In Ino's room the sheet was white, the cover sheet was light purpple, there was a thin white blanket on the bed over that, then there was a large purple comforter. The there were pillows that were white and various colors of purple.

Ino and her mom both loved purple, a lot. The whole house was decorated all Purple and white, the only things not that color were some of their clothes, and Some of the things in Ino's dad's room...

Both girls loved him so much when he was alive...

Ino frowned slightly, but only for a moment because her mind kept being invaded by someone, she finally just let him in, and she said his name softly before she fell into a deep slumber.

"Choji"

* * *

**And there you have it, please reveiw and i'll write more!**

**MUA ****HA ****HA ****HA ****HAAAAAAAA**

**Lmfao, Dude, I'm Weird. xD**

**I hope you enjoyed ittt! I sure as fuck did! And Fuck, yeah, It's sure.**


	3. Friends, Rivals, and Cookies

**A/N: ****This chapter is dedicated to Overlordofnobodies who asked me to update soon and not in seven months, their Review made me laugh. So of course, I just had to write another chapter. Lol here it is! XP**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own.. ):**

**Random Sheeit Before I Continue?: I know they're like, seniors. They're reviewing in math, lol. You'll find this out later, But I've been getting complaints, so I figured I might as well just explain.**

* * *

**IAD**

**Chapter Three.**

* * *

Choji… He was the only thing Ino could think about on Monday during school as the teacher droned on and on about the volume of a cylinder.

The blonde sighed as she held her head up with her hand and stared out the window, daydreaming.

"Ino, so how do you find the volume of a cylinder again?"

"Huh… what? Oh um… You uh…." Ino stammered, blushing. Damn how she hated when the teacher noticed when she wasn't paying attention and called her out in front of everyone.

"Ino, please pay more attention in class." This aroused snickers throughout the classroom. "Sakura how do you find the volume of a cylinder?"

"Pi Times the Radius Squared times the Height." Sakura said, smirking her piggish rival, but Ino was already out of it again, so she didn't notice.

"Thank you Sakura."

By lunch time Ino had been yelled at by almost all of her teachers, but her kind LA teacher asked what was wrong. Ino had finished Science, Math, LA, and Gym, She just had Social Studies, and Art left.

Ino sat with her best friends, Sakura, and Alisa.

Alisa needed to shut the fuck up, no one really cared about her date with her hot boyfriend, well… Maybe any other day Ino would be interested in how Sasori had chased after Alisa, trying to get the football, then how he had picked her up and how she had squealed, then how he kissed her. Truthfully it was an interesting story, well, at least told by Alisa it was, she could make anything interesting… but not today, Ino had her own stories she needed to tell.

"Ino?" A quiet voice asked.

Ino sighed, she remembered how Choji had held her and said her name as she cried.

"Ino are you ok?" The voice said again.

That's what he had asked her.

"INO WAKE THE FUCK UP!" A different loud voice screamed.

Wait… He never said that. Oh yeah, Alisa and Sasori.

"Alisa I'm really happy for you."

"Ino, that's not what we were talking about. Are you ok?"

"Oh it wasn't? Oh sorry, I must've blanked out…"

"Ino is something wrong?"

"Yeah InoPig, it's not like you to space out on one of Alisa's great date stories, What the fuck?" Sakura muttered.

"Sorry…"

"And you haven't eaten anything…" Alisa sounded worried.

"Wasn't it you who said 'Three small square meals a day is the best to do to keep yourself at a healthy weight!'?" Sakura demanded.

"Uh, yeah, I did say that, didn't I?" Ino sounded way out of it.

"Ino did something happen?" Alisa frowned hard.

"Yeah.. I asked out Sasuke.. Well he rejected me and then I was crying and-"

"He didn't reject you because he doesn't like you, you're beautiful, he rejected you because he's gay!"

"Are you trying to be funny Alisa, this is a serious moment!" Sakura glared at the brunette.

"No! He's dating Naruto!"

"WHAT!" Ino and Sakura yelled simultaneously.

"How do you know?" Sakura flipped out.

"Well… He's sorta making out with Naruto right now…"

All three heads glanced towards the back of the room were indeed, the most popular guy of the school was lip locking with his total opposite Naruto.

"What the fuck..?" Sakura asked.

"Oh.. Well.. Back to my story… After Sasuke rejected me, I went to the park, after bawling for a while I heard footsteps and it was Choji… Well he made me feel better, and I realized I don't like Sasuke… I like him! And I'm sorta going out on a date with him on Saturday….."

"EEEEEEEEW! What is wrong with you InoPig!"

"Nothing! It's just-"

"I think that's great Ino, if you're happy then I am fine with it! Finally I'm not the only one who's going to share date stories."

Ino smiled at her supportive friend.

"Alisa how could you say that? Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, even Shino is better than Choji! Of all the guys you could have picked you choose Choji, InoPig!"

"But…"

"Ino, Choji is not that bad! Really! Shush up Sakura, you're just jealous because you can't find anyone who likes you! Stop being mean, and feel happy for Ino!"

"Shut up!" Sakura huffed.. "Having no one is better then having Choji."

"No it's not! Choji's a great guy!" Ino defended her soon to be boyfriend.

"Whatever, I gotta take a shit."

"Sakura, you're constipated, that's the only reason you're being a bitch."

"Maybe…" And Sakura left the lunchroom.

"Ino, that's really great, I mean you dating Choji. Maybe you guys could do a double date with us!" Alisa sounded hopeful.

"Yeah sure!" Ino started taking small bites of her sandwich.

Well, I'm gunna go talk to Sasori, see you!"

"Oh! Alisa, thanks for sticking up for me, you know, for liking Choji and stuff…"

"No problem, what are friends for?" Alisa smiled and waved as she walked away.

As the brunette walked away, stopping at almost every table having a convo with everyone, Ino wondering how her, Sakura, and Alisa became BFFs.

Right now Alisa was wearing tight blue jeans, a black Vans shirt, the logo in black and white checkers, Black shoes with the Vans logo on the side, in grey and Black, and a white and black plaid Jacket, she was completely skater. Her brown hair was just above her shoulders, and her pale skin had no cover up, and her blue eyes shown brightly.

Right now Sakura was wearing a red tight minidress with pink noodle straps, black fishnets, and Red high heels. Her pink hair had a red heart barrette in it, just above her beautiful emerald orbs was a slight dash of pick eye shadow, her lips covered in a light pink gloss.

Right now Ino was wearing a white noodle strap tank top, with a royal purple Short sleeve half Jacket over top of that and Royal purple tight sweats with purple tennis shoes. Right above her baby blue eyes was a sparkly white color eye shadow, she wore dark Mascara, and there was a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. Her platinum blonde hair was in it's usual ponytail.

Somehow these completely different girls had found each other and became best friends. The skater, the tease, and the playful one, had shared almost every moment together. They've spent every Saturday night at each girls house (once Sakura's, then Ino's, then Alisa's) for nine years straight since third grade (They're in 12th grade now).

Alisa was loved by everyone, she could talk with anyone, everyone loved her, there was never a night when she didn't have plans, she had that many eager to hang with her friends. This was shown as It took Alisa ten minutes to cross the Caf. to get to her boyfriend because everyone wanted to talk to her.

Ino was adored by everyone, she was playful, cute, and stylish. She was always at the beach and always had texts from friends. Even when she did homework she was still in style, she always laid on her stomach with her feet in the air, crossed at the ankles as she moved them back and forth.

Sakura was envied by everyone, she was sexy, with the figure of an hourglass, she was more developed then a lot of girls. She was a tease and a class A seductress. She was way into older guys, shown as she was hitting on the new young counselor, and they were way into her, shown as he always called her into his office for no particular reason. She's had sex, she always was a tease, whether no one was around or she was in crowds of people. She even looks seductive when she did homework, sitting In the most exotic poses.

Though Alisa could be a complete tomboy, and Sakura could be a complete slut, they were her friends. And Ino loved them.

Lunch was over, two periods left till school ended.

Ino couldn't wait.

As the blonde was walking out of the lunchroom Choji stopped her.

"Um Ino.. Well About Saturday…"

Was he cancelling? NO!

"I know it was just sort of the spur of the moment, and if you don't really want to go, I'm fine with it…"

"No! No, no, no! Really I want to go and I can't wait for Saturday!" Then Ino stepped forward and kissed Choji on the cheek.

He turned bright red and looked down.

"Call me tonight, Kay?"

"Huh?" Choji was confused.

Ino slipped a torn piece a pink paper in Choji palm and closed his hand slightly so the paper wouldn't blow away from the wind created from hurried humans trying to get to their next class.

Ino waved and walked away.

When she was gone Choji opened his hand and stared at the small slip on paper. He smiled at the writing.

_Hey Choji,_

_Call me tonight Kay? Can you call_

_around 8? I'll be waiting. Thnx._

_Luv Ino._

_389-7570_

The I's were dotted with hearts.

God he was sure going to freaking call, there was no way he would forget!

Then Choji ran, he needed to get to Fifth hour, the teacher would have a fit if he wasn't there on time.

Ino doodled the rest of the day. She decorated her clay art project with hearts, whether they were painted or scratched on there. Truthfully her lump of clay had been turned into a heart by Ino's skilled hands.

The blonde had a passion for art, specifically clay. She had her creations all over her bedroom, she had made so many things out of the material the past years. Everything looked almost professional, proving how good she was with her hands.

Alisa and Ino shared this class, thus the brunette teased the blonde about the hearts.

* * *

When art was finished, and sixth period was going on, the announcement said: Attention Students, could Sakura Haruno come to the counselors office please? Sakura Haruno to the counselors office. Thank you.

"Wow… She's 17 he's 26, anyone else see a problem with this?" Alisa said quietly while resting her pencil on her bottom lip.

"Your friends… they have issues…" Sasori mumbled.

"I know… At least Sakura Hatake sounds pretty cool." Alisa joked.

"Haha, yeah" Sasori grabbed Alisa's hand. Alisa looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

* * *

"Kakashi? You asked to see me?"

"I'd prefer you call me Mr. Hatake. But anyways you know why you're here, you asked for permission to come here during your sixth hour, which is gym. Then you never came, so we called you down."

"Yeah yeah, _Kakashi_ You know you want me here!"

"Well, yeah just a little."

"P'sure, Just a little? Whatever, that makes me almost not want to come down here anymore."

"Why exactly do you want to come down here all the time?" Kakashi Inquired.

"You are here…" Sakura said with a blush. She was suddenly shy.

"Do you like to be around me?"

"Yes I do."

"Does it make you comfortable?"

"Yes."

"What else could make you comfortable?"

"A lot of things…"

"Who would do these things?"

"You would."

"What are these things exactly?"

"Well, some are inappropriate…"

"What can I do to make you comfortable right here in school?"

"Well…"

"Yes?" Kakashi smirked.

"Kiss me."

The man was already on it. He had her pinned against the wall, in a hungry, passionate kiss.

This was like nothing she had ever felt before, he obviously had a lot of practice and experience. This was fiery, it was hot, amazing. She ran her hands through his silver locks. His arms were all over her back, making trails of fire it seemed. His hands went down near her bottom and he squeezed her butt.

Sakura moaned and pressed into him.

He flicked out his tongue at her lips. Less than a millisecond later she opened her mouth and their tongues swirled, in a fight for dominance. Kakashi won this battle, this was one thing Sakura didn't mind losing.

When they pulled away only for breath Kakashi smiled, and Sakura returned this act.

He sat down on his big comfy chair and she sat on his lap.

"So how was your day?" Kakashi asked.

"Good, but you made it better." Sakura grinned as she nuzzled into her soon-to-be lovers' neck.

* * *

Ino basically floated home.

When she was at her locker with Sakura, Choji came over and hugged her, then he promised to call her and he walked away. It was so romantic, she loved every minutes of it. She had to write this in her diary when she got home!

Before the blonde even walked through the door she smelled her mom's famous double chocolate chip cookies. They always smelt so delicious, and you could tell they were being cooked from at least a block away.

Charlette always cooked them for special occasions, or if she was just bored. They almost always had at least two dozen.

When Ino walked inside there was over 10 pans filled with a dozen cookies each.

"Holy shit mom!"

Charlette laughed. "This just seems like a cookie type of time."

"Ok, I have a lot of things I wanna tell my Diary! When I'm done I'll read it to you, kay?"

Ino didn't wait for a response, she was already in her room with the door closed.

Charlette laughed and pressed some more cookie dough onto another pan.

When Ino wrote she wrote for over an hour. This is what she wrote in her diary entry:

_Monday January 17__th__ 2011 3:47 PM_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was one of the best day of my entire life! Remember_

_Choji, that guy who I wrote about earlier, well I gave him_

_my number, and then at my locker he completely hugged me_

_and said he promised he would call me! I cannot wait until_

_8! That's when he'll call! Like omg! Oh yeah,_

_remember Sasuke? Well he rejected me because he's gay_

_and he's dating Naruto Uzumaki! Like no one was expecting_

_that! They were making out in the lunch room. I mean no_

_one has any problems with gays, probably at least half of_

_the guys at our school are at least bi. Shikamaru Nara, he's_

_dating Neji Hyuuga. Shino Aburame, he's dating Kiba_

_Inuzuka. And Rock Lee, He actually has a boyfriend too!_

_Rock Lee is dating Gaara! Two Creepers in a relationship_

_probably evens out the creepiness some right? Lol. There_

_are so many gays in our school!_

_Ok, I told Sakura and Alisa about me and Choji. I was_

_really expecting Sakura to flip, and like predicted she did,_

_but as normal Alisa calmed her down. Alisa really is a_

_great friend. I mean she supports me through everything,_

_no matter how many times I goof she's always there for_

_me. I couldn't love her any more than I already do!(: As_

_much as I hate to admit it, I was really happy when_

_Sakura was worried about me. Really, you could tell,_

_though she used insults she cared, she wouldn't have asked_

_if she didn't._

_So my art project is coming along great, We are supposed_

_to put together a collage of different things, whatever we want,_

_we can choose the subject, we just need it approved. I got the_

_subject of 'Emotions' sub-subject 'Love' approved. That_

_means it's going to be about love and things that have to do_

_with love, like happiness, and jealousy. Though love has to do_

_with basically every other emotion I decided to keep this happy._

_It's going to be mostly all the emotions I feel around, and_

_because of, Choji. I know I'm basing a lot of this off of him but_

_I have a feeling he won't let me down! So far I have a clay_

_heart decorated with heart indents and other hearts painted on_

_it. I started making it thinking about Sasuke last Friday_

_because had asking him out all planned and I really thought_

_he would say yes, but the only reason I didn't trash my_

_project was because of Choji , he makes me feel the same_

_emotions I used to feel for Sasuke, only stronger. That's a_

_good thing. Choji actually likes me back, Sasuke didn't, Choji_

_will help heal my heart, Sasuke is the one who broke it in the_

_first place. I'm going to say Choji is officially my glue, he fixes_

_broken things, such as my heart.(: Choji really is amazing._

_Well, I hear my mom coming with cookies, so I'll put this down_

_for now and keep writing another time. Thanks for listening!_

_Love,_

_Ino_

Ino truly did love her diary. She could write anything in there, absolutely anything. Even though normally whenever something was important enough to write she would share it with her mom, the blonde could still write anything. Her mom never judged her about anything and she always felt better after talking to her mom about something.

After sharing a plate a cookies with her mom and realizing what time it was Ino started to read from her diary.

"_Monday January 17__th__ 2011 3:47 PM_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was one of the best day of my entire life! Remember_

_Choji, that guy who I wrote about earlier, well I gave him_

_my number-"_

"Oh you did?"

"Yes I did!"

"Good girl!"

_"and then at my locker he completely hugged me_

_and said he promised he would call me! I cannot wait until_

_8! That's when he'll call! like omg! Oh yeah,_

_remember Sasuke? Well he rejected me because he's gay-"_

"Are you serious!" Charlette was speechless

"Completely!"Ino said like she couldn't believe it herself.

"You are not serious!"

"As serious as a heart attack!"

"Woah."

"Mhmmm" Ino nodded.

"That's amazing!"

_"__and he's dating Naruto Uzumaki!-"_

"That blonde? With the pretty blue eyes?"

"Yepp!"

"Cute couple!"

_"Like no one was expecting_

_that! They were making out in the lunch room. I mean no_

_one has any problems with gays, probably_ _at least half of_

_the guys at our school are at least bi. Shikamaru Nara, he's_

_dating Neji Hyuuga. Shino Aburame, he's dating Kiba_

_Inuzuka. And Rock Lee, He actually has a boyfriend too!_

_Rock Lee is dating Gaara! Two Creepers in a relationship_

_probably evens out the creepiness some right? Lol. There_

_are so many gays in our school!"_

"Sounds like it!"

_"__Ok, I told Sakura and Alisa about me and Choji. I was_

_really expecting Sakura to flip, and like predicted she did,_

_but as normal Alisa calmed her down. Alisa really is a_

_great friend. I mean she supports me through everything,_

_no matter how many times I goof she's always there for_

_me. I couldn't love her any more than I already do!(: As_

_much as I hate to admit it, I was really happy when_

_Sakura was worried about me. Really, you could tell,_

_though she used insults she cared, she wouldn't have asked_

_if she didn't."_

"Oh you told them? I am so proud of you!"

Ino nodded before continuing.

_"__So my art project is coming along great, We are supposed_

_to put together a collage of different things, whatever we want,_

_we can choose the subject, we just need it approved. I got the_

_subject of 'Emotions' sub-subject 'Love' approved. That_

_means it's going to be about love and things that have to do_

_with love, like happiness, and jealousy. Though love has to do_

_with basically every other emotion I decided to keep this happy._

_It's going to be mostly all the emotions I feel around, and_

_because of, Choji."_

"Aww! That's cute!"

"Mom!"

"Well you know me, I'm just the embarrassment queen!" Charlette laughed.

Ino joined in with the laughter.

"You're a dork!

_"I know I'm basing a lot of this off of him but_

_I have a feeling he won't let me down! So far I have a clay_

_heart decorated with heart indents and other hearts painted on_

_it. I started making it thinking about_ _Sasuke last Friday_

_because had asking him out all planned and I really thought_

_he would say yes, but the only reason I didn't trash my_

_project was because of Choji , he makes me feel the same_

_emotions I used to feel for Sasuke, only stronger."_

"Do you think you might be falling in love with him honey?"

"Well, not yet, but."

"That's good."

Ino laughed again.

_"Choji actually likes me back, Sasuke didn't, Choji_

_will help heal my heart, Sasuke is the one who broke it in the_

_first place. I'm going to say Choji is officially my glue, he fixes_

_broken things, such as my heart.(: Choji really is amazing."_

"I'm going to remember that! Choji is your glue!"

"Ok, you do that!"

Charelette struck a pose.

_"__Well, I hear my mom coming with cookies, so I'll put this down_

_for now and keep writing another time. Thanks for listening!_

_Love,_

_Ino"_

"Aww! I ruined a great ending!" Charlette sighed.

"No mom, you made it a great ending!"

"Haha!"

When the girls looked at the clock they realized it had taken them and hour and fifteen minutes to get through that short entry. It was six fifteen.

The blondes decided to cook dinner, put away all the cookies, then see when Choji would call.

They decided on Vegetable Stir Fry and grilled chicken.

When the food was done it was 7:30(I'm just guesing on how long it would take to cook, truthfully i don't really know)

When they were done eating it was 7:50

When the cookies were put away it was 7:57

When the phone rang it was 8:01

* * *

**A/N: OOOOOOH! Cliffhanger!**

**Lol, Not Really. But, It's The Thought That Counts. (: Anyways, Please Review!**


	4. Problems, Periods, and Cuteness

**A/N: Well Helloo Theree! (: Okay, And I Am Sincerely Sorry.. I Haven't Updated Any Of My Stories In So Long. I Was Majorly Stumped, And I Haven't Been On The Computer In A While. Well, Yeah Yeah I Know, Cut The Excuses And Get On With It. Soo, Here I Sit, With A Blanket Wrapped Around Me, And A Plate Of Steamy Hot French Toast In Front Of Me, Writing The Newest Installment Of 'It's A Date' (:**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, As Much As I Wish I Did, I Don't Own Naruto. -Sigh-**

**Random Sheit Before I Continue: Just So You Know,**

**Ino's Schedule: 1. Science 2._Math _3. _Language Arts _4. Gym. Lunch. 5. _Art_ 6. Social Studies.**

**Sakura's Schedule: 1. Health 2. _Math._ 3. _Language Arts_. 4. _Social Studies_. Lunch. 5. Science. 6. Gym.**

**Alisa's Schedule: 1. Math. 2. Gym. 3**. **_Language Arts._ 4. _Social Studies. Lunch. 5. Art. 6. Science._**

* * *

**IAD**

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

Charlette and Ino shared smiles as the teen ran to the phone, picked it up, and answered with a charming "Hellooo?"

_Phone Conversation!:_

C: Uhm, hey, Ino?

I: Choji!

[Insert smirk from Charlette here]

C: Uhh. Truthfully i'm really nervous right now, and I don't really know what to say.

I: Don't be! Just say whatever's on your mind! I mean, I know that might sound weird, cause we're not that.. but I mean just go for it cause-

C: -Laughs-You talk a lot.

I: Oh, haha. Yeah. I know. Is that bad?

C: No, I like your voice. It's soothing.

I: -Giggles- That's good.

C: So, about Saturday, what do you want to do?

I: I don't really care, whatever you want I guess. What do you like to do?

C: Other then eat? -Laughs-

I: -Giggles- Yes, other then eat.

C: Well, boy stuff, video games, you know? My favorite game is Black Ops, it's really great!

I: I don't get why every boy on the face of this earth is so obsessed with game!

C: It's amazing, have you ever played it?

I: Nope, and I don't plan to.

C: C'mon! Try it, come over and play it with me. Then you'll understand why it's such an appealing game!

I: Well..

C: If you don't like it I won't ever make you play it again. I promise! We can get pizza and chow down, whilst I show you the amazingness of Black Ops.

I: Fine, I'll try anything once. -Laughs-

C: Great! Maybe instead of seven, how about I pick you up earlier, like four?

I: Sure, that sounds great!

C: See you tomorrow in school?

I: See you tomorrow in school, bye Choji.

C: Later Ino.

_End Phone Conversation!_

And the blonde clicked the end button, a dazed look on her face.

"Soo, Inooo." Charlette smirked at her daughter.

"Let's eat some cookies?" The teen suggested.

The oldest laughed. "Why not?"

They walked into the kitchen and opened a big tin container with dozens of cookies. Each girl grabbed a few, and sat down at the table, with the cookie container in the middle.

"So?" Charlette questioned.

"We're playing Black Ops and eating pizza. He's picking me up at four."

"Black Ops? That stupid video game?"

"He's good at persuasion, let's just say."

The green eyed women held back a laugh.

"I hope you have fun dear. What are you going to wear?"

Ino paused and thought for a moment.

"My light purple sweater, the one with the little blue snowflakes on the collar, and those light colored jeans, with the stupid microscopic hole in the thigh that makes my leg cold."

"If it makes your leg cold, why wear it? It's the middle of January hon!"

"Those are like, my favorite jeans!"

"Touche."

"Besides, I'm pretty sure he'll be driving."

"Alright. Hey, isn't Saturday the day of your guy's sleepover at Sakura's?"

"Oh! I'll have to leave Choji's by at least ten then."

"Six hours of Choji's manliness, are you gunna be able to handle it?"

Ino giggled, "Yes mom. I'm tired, I'm gunna go do my homework and go to bed. Goodnight."

"I love you Ino, sleep good."

"Thanks mom, you too."

* * *

The pinkie slammed her first into the source of the annoying buzzing; the alarm clock. She groaned before sitting up and sliding her feet of the bed and onto the plush pink carpet. The teen staggered to the bathroom connected to her room and glared at the reflection in the mirror. She was PMSing and she forgot to take her make up off before she went to bed, thus the reason it was now smeared all over her face.

She growled before turning the water to the shower on full blast and stripping herself of her clothes. And good riddance too, because they smelled like shit and smoke.

Sakura stepped into the tub and sighed as the hot water hit her tense body. She had nightmares last night, and the symptoms of her approaching mentrual cycle didn't help. She wanted to strangle a baby and throw it out a window, but as if that would calm her nerves.

Her muscles relaxed after a few minutes, then she took the shampoo and lathered her hair all up. Scrubbing the dirt out she sighed, this was going to be a rough morning.

* * *

Ino drained the tub and stepped out of the water. She wrapped herself with a towel and smiled, today was going to be a good day.

She grinned widely as she took out the hair dryer and plugged it in. Turning the appliance on, she felt warm air hit her damp head, and it felt good. When her hair was dry she brushed it back and up into a ponytail, like usual, and walked back into the bedroom. After waltzing to the closet, dressing in purple sweats and a white long sleeve with a low neck, and puling her favorite diamond necklace over her head, she went downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

With her shower over with and her hair dry, she found herself staring into the mess of her closet looking for something to wear. After grabbing fishnets, a red miniskirt, and a rose colored tee, the pinkie dressed herself. Who cares if she'd be cold, she looked hot. She leaned into the mirror and smirked, all that leftover smear was gone, and her face was a fresh clean pallet again.

The seductress opened her makeup back and applied a pale cream foundation all over her skin, removing any noticeable blemishes from sight. She took the cover up and added the powder on a few places that didn't quite blend it. The girl placed the foundation back in, and pulled out her little black bottle of liquid eyeliner. She applied it heavily around her eyes, and then dashed white sparkly blush over her cheeks. Using the little brush she put pink eyeshadow on her eyes, and then she used mascara to make her eyelashes look fuller.

* * *

The brunette yawned and stretched her arms over her head, she jumped out of bed and ran to her purple cell phone to check for her 'Good morning.(:' text from Sasori. Only, it wasn't there.

'Maybe he forgot' she smiled sadly but hopefully. He sent her one text every morning holding the same message ever since they started going out four months ago, on October 14th.

Alisa walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair carelessly with the brush, and then straightened it with her hair iron. After brushing her teeth, she came back into the room to check for his text. It still wasn't there.

The girl sighed and changed her clothes, from her pajamas, to light jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. She went downstairs with her cell in her pocket and her back pack slung over her shoulder. The brunette sighed and shoved her feet into her Vans, the black laces now replaced with neon green and black checkered ones.

After checking her phone again, and still seeing no message she decided she would call Sasori, to see if he was okay.

_Phone Conversation!:_

-Ring Ring Ring Ring-

S: Hello?

A: Hey Sasori! Good morning!

S: Hey. I'm busy. I gotta go.

A: Oh, Okay.

Mysterious person: Who's that?

S: My Girlfriend.

MP: Oh. That one girl who dresses like a boy?

S: Shut up Konan -Laughs-

K: Why. You know it's true. -Closer up- And hunny, put some make up on, it looks good.

_End Phone Conversation._

Alisa's eyes widened. She ran into the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She did look like a little boy! She could have smacked herself.

"Who is Konan?" She said aloud. "And why was she with Sasori this early in the morning?"

"What's wrong sister?" Kaylie, Alisa's 13 year old little sister came into the room.

"Kaylie.. Do you think you can put a little eyeliner on me?"

"Of course!" Kaylie giggled, "Come here."

The brunette got down on her knees as the shorter bluenette [Imagine Konan's hair color, only darker, like indigo.] ran to get her make up.

When the younger girl returned she had on different clothes, jeans and a green sweater, and a stick of eyeliner. Kaylie twirled one of her curly locks between her fingers, and popped her gum loudly.

"Just get it over with.." Alisa frowned.

"Why the sudden change of heart? I thought you didn't like make up?"

"I'm just experimenting." The older girl lied.

"Okay! I knew you'd come around." Kaylie smiled before applying the makeup to her sister's bottom lids.

* * *

As soon as Ino had her makeup on just right she went to the front door and opened it, waiting for Sakura's arrival.

When said girl pulled up in her convertible the blonde yelled goodbye to her mom and ran to the car. Since the doors were unlocked she hopped right in and smiled at her companion. Kiara, Sakura's little sister was in the backseat. Kiara was a redhead, like Sasori.

"We're picking Alisa up next, buckle up."

"Why is the top down Sakura? It's Freezing!" Ino complained and zipped up her black coat.

"It makes us look cool. Besides, I love how my hair looks when it's blowing. Now buckle your seat belt before I do it for you InoPig!"

The blonde sighed and complied with the pinkette's demands, she was just going to have to suck it up and deal with the cold.

* * *

"Okay Kaylie, you got everything? Sakura and Ino will be here any minute."

"Why aren't we riding with Sasori?"

"I don't know, he told me yesterday he couldn't drive us today."

"Okay.." Kaylie frowned, worried. "I got my stuff."

"Where's your coat? Go get it!" She pushed her little sister towards her room.

The sound of an impatient honk signalled that Sakura was here. Alisa zipped up her white coat and waited until Kaylie was back in her sky blue one before they rushed outside.

"Took you guys long enough." Sakura muttered before driving off. "How does Sasori stand this day after day?"

"Oh be quiet Sakura!" Alisa laughed.

"Why isn't he taking you to school anyways?" The driver asked.

"Oh. Uh. I don't know. I'll talk to you about it later."

Ino turned around when she heard the hurt in her friends' voice, but squealed when she saw the make up.

"Alisa's turning into a girl!" the blonde squealed.

"Did I look like a boy before?" The brunette seemed troubled.

"No.. I was just saying.. You seem off today? Is something wrong."

"No no. I'm just paranoid."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. After about ten, they pulled up at Kaylie's and Kiara's middle school.

"Do you guys need a ride home?" Sakura asked to the girls.

"No, we're getting a ride from Carly!" They smiled.

"Bye, have a good day!" The teens yelled in unison. The girls waved before running to meet up with her friends.

As soon as the bluenette and redhead were out of sight, Sakura pulled away.

"Now tell us what's really wrong."

Alisa sighed, before deciding she couldn't hide it anyway.

"Okay. So I woke up, and Sasori hadn't texted me yet."

"But he texts you every morning!" Ino complained.

"Exactly why I got scared. So I went and got ready, thinking maybe he just forgot."

"But he wouldn't-"

"Let me finish please Ino? Okay, so, I was waiting in the living room, I was all ready, and normally I'd be texting Sasori, but he wasn't saying anything. so I decided to call him after I woke Kaylie up.

"He said 'Hello?' And I was like 'Hey Sasori good morning' but then he said he had to go. But on the other line i heard some girl whisper 'who's that?' and when he told her she was like 'oh that girl who looks like a boy' then she told me I should wear make up, and he hung up."

"Who was it? Did you recognize her voice?"

"Not at first, but he called her Konan, I think that blue haired girl who sits at his table is named that."

"Why was she with him?"

"That's what I was wondering. And at such an early hour too? I just don't know."

"Do you think he.. uh.. cheated with her?" Ino whispered quietly.

"I just don't know.."

The rest of the ride was driven in silence.

* * *

The day passed by quickly, Sakura saw Kakashi before school, and stayed until halfway through first hour, Ino talked to Choji, and Alisa had yet to talk to Sasori.

Lunchh timee.

The brunette seemed majorly troubled. She stared openly at the bluenette and the redhead, who just decided to sit together.

"Alisa, it's fine." Sakura tried, knowing that she was probably lying.

"He's breaking up with me. He's dumping me for that skank! It's because I look like a boy isn't it!"

"You don't look like a boy!"

Alisa started banging her head on the table.

"Calm yourself." Ino smile halfheartedly as she grabbed her friends' shoulders. She pulled the brunette into a tight hug. "It's gunna be fine. What happens, happens."

The brunette groaned.

"So. To change the subject, tell me about Choji. Did you guys decide what you were doing on Saturday?"

"Playing Black Ops and eating pizza." Ino admitted.

This caused Sakura and Alisa to laugh.

"What is he turning you into InoPig!" The pinkette joked.

"Shut up! Go make out with Kakashi!" Ino said playfully.

"Hey. That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Sakura stood and grabbed her bags. "Later!"

Ino laughed. "I can't believe her."

"Ahh. She's Sakura. Are we still having a sleepover Saturday?" Alisa smiled, her head still on the table.

"We've had them every Saturday night since third grade! You think I'm about to ruin that tradition now?"

"Remember when Sakura was sick, but she still said she _had_ to come, and then we all got sick, and stayed home together until Tuesday?"

"Oh that was great!" Ino exclaimed, laughed.

"Ahh, good times, good times!" The brunette smiled, sitting up now.

After lunch the girls walked to Art together, Ino worked on her love project, Alisa worked on her Cat project. Ino had her clay in a perfect heart, Alisa had her clay in a lump with ears.

"Hey Ino. What can I do to make this look more like a kitty?"

"Here, give me it. Paint these hearts blue and I'll turn this into a cat."

"Thanks!"

When the bell rang the girls went their separate ways. Alisa would finally have an excuse to talk to Sasori, they sat together in science.

The brunette took her seat, there were still a few minutes until the bell rang.

"Hey Sasori." Alisa greeted.

"Hey.."

"So,"

"Wondering about Konan?"

"Truthfully. Yes. Why was she at your house this morning?"

"I'm sorry about that. We're working on a project together for social studies. She came home with me after school, when we got there my car just kinda broke down and I called and had it picked up, that's when I told you I couldn't give you a ride. She called her mom, but she couldn't come get her, so we worked on our project and ended up falling asleep."

"You didn't text me this morning. I got worried.."

"I'm sorry. My phone was dying, and Konan and I were talking, and it's rude to just text while in a conversation."

"She said I looked like a man."

"And that's why you're wearing make up, huh?"

"Yeah."

"It looks pretty." Sasori smiled.

Alisa turned red and lay her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as the bell rang.

After school Ino was walking down the stairs of the building to the parking lot where Sakura's car was when Choji ran over, and grabbed Ino's arm.

"Ino! Come with me and get something to eat?"

"Uh, Okay!"

The girl followed Choji to his green truck and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Can I text Sakura and tell her where I am real quick?"

"She drives you home?"

"Yeah."

Sakura sat bored staring out the window, when her phone started ringing. When she grabbed it to check she saw it was from Ino.

"Finally." She muttered under her breath.

_Textsss:_

I: Hey, Sakura, Chojis taking me out 2 get food. :)

S: O, so i can leave then?

I: Lol yes. XD

S: Alrite. did u tlk to alisa about sasori?

I: No ill text her.

S: K

I: Hey r u n Sasori cool?

A: Yeah, He Explained Everything.(:

I: Oh good!

A: Right? :DD

I: Yeah! Gtg, with Choji :D

A: Byeee. Havee Fun!~ ;D

I: I will. ;)

I: Everything is good. Gtg now though. Bye.

S: Bye inopig.

_Endd The Textss!_

Choji didn't drive though. He stayed right where he was.

"Are we gunna go?"

"In a minute."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I wanna do this first.."

And he turned towards Ino, leaned over to seat, and kissed her. Right on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: D'Awhhhh! :DD He Kissed Her, Eep! Lmfao, Well. Reviews Make Me Happy. Happy Authors Write More. So. ;D I'm Just Sayin'! xD.**


	5. Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater

**A/N: ****Welll, Howdy? [: Happy New Year? I Know it's A Little Lateeee. But Here's Yourrr Present! ;D**

**Disclaimer: My Threatening Letters Haven't Broken Masashi Kishimoto Yet. I Still Don't Own Naruto. -Sigh-**

**Random Sheit Before I Start?: PURPLE IS MY FAVORITE COLOR! ;D**

* * *

**IAD**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Ino turned bright red when she felt lips, touching her own. She started leaning into the kiss, but then he had pulled away.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah.." She stammered, catching her breath, which was now coming out in gasps.

Choji chuckled, presumedly at the effect he had on Ino.

"I'm sorry about that. Was it too soon?" He questioned after she settled down a bit.

"NO, I mean, no. That was fine." She responded a little too quickly.

"Okay." He smiled smugly.

Choji pulled out of his spot, and drove through the parking lot til he reached the street.

"Where are we going anyways?" The blonde questioned.

"No where fancy. Just Ichiraku with Naruto."

Ino held in her breath. Naruto. Sasuke's boyfriend Naruto. The one who was sucking the Uchiha's face. THAT Naruto.

"Is he the only other person going to be there?"

Knowing how protective Sasuke was of _his_ Dobe...

"Sasuke'll probably be there too. He never leaves Naruto alone."Choji joked.

Great.

Ino could've hit her head on the dashboard. But she didn't, she controlled herself. Instead she laughed, partially at Choji's joke, but mostly how pathetic she had seemed when she had asked the Uchiha out. She still remembered his cold gaze, his appealing frown, as he uttered thsoe few words. "I'd rather kill myself." That was harsh. And how she had reacted. She practically tripped over her own two feet as she attepted to get out of there. That was bad. Did he still remember? Of course he did. She was screwed. What if he made fun of her for it!

Choji kept taking peeks over at Ino, confused at how nervous she was. She seemed calm and just quiet from anyone who might glance in the truck, but him being how close he was could see her palms sweating, and that slight line across her forehead.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I could just drop you off.."

"No, I want to go."

"Okay." Choji sighed. The firmness in her voice told him he was defeated. So he sped up and tried to hurry to the resturaunt.

* * *

"Sasori, you seem like you're looking for someone?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, Konan just said she might be coming here after she got done with her english homework. Would it bother you if she sat down with us?"

"Ahh. Konan. No, it's fine."

"You seem distressed. And jealous. Are you jealous of Konan?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be, Alisa, you know I love you, nobody else."

"Well.. I guess I know, but. It's so hard to believe. She spent the night at your house!"

"Okay, I can see why that would bother you, but we didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry, It's just-"

Just then a random bluenette draped her arms around Sasori's neck.

"Saaasooriiiii.." She slurred, obviously drunk.

"Konan!" The redhead seemed surprised.

"Babyy let'sss goo soomewhereeee -Hick- Mooreee privatee!" And she plopped herself into his lap.

"Oh my god. Konan, let me take you home. Alisa, I'm sorry, i'll be right back." And The redhead grabbed his coat and half dragged, half carried, the girl out of the resturaunt.

The brunette just sat there, eyes wide, watching the whole scene.

And she waited for Sasori to come back, and take her home. Like he promised.

And she waited.

And she waited.

And he didn't come.

After almost an hour, she stood up, slammed her chair into the table, paid the bill, and stormed out.

She stood in the cold and opened her cell phone, but she closed it again, and crouched down by the door, silently crying.

* * *

"Konan! Let go of me, I have to go get my girlfriend!"

"She'sss uglyyyy. Stayy with mee and takee -hick- your clothesss off!"

"No, I can't!"

The bluenette forcefully pressed her lips to the redhead's, and chuckled as he melted into the kiss.

* * *

"Here we are!" Choji giddily announced, his confusion had faded as soon as he saw the store. He jumped out of the vehicle and opened the door for Ino.

"Let's go go go!" He practically pulled the girl out of the passenger seat, and ran to Ichiraku.

"Naruto!" He cried at the sight of his friend.

"Choji! Brought your girlfriend?"

"Brought your boyfriend?" Choji retorted.

"Touche. LET'S EAT!"

The boys ran inside, leaving Ino alone with Sasuke. The Uchiha walked towards the door.

"Coming?" He asked.

"Yeah." And she walked through the door he held open for her.

They found the table where their partners were seated, and sat down next to them.

Ino watched in horror as Choji gulped down almost fourteen bowls of the stuff.

"It's good!" He cried, with his mouth full.

After a while, the blonde started to relax, and eat some herself. They weren't kidding, the stuff was good. She ate two and a half bowls of it. Naruto was good company too. He was funny, and cracked jokes all the time, even kidding around with Sasuke, who actually smiled smiled a few times during the meal. Of course, he did look like he was m,entally undressing Naruto the whole time. Horny bastard.

The raven didn't bring up the rejection, and neither did Ino.

When they decided that Sasuke would pay, he laughed. He actually laughed, brought out his check book, and wrote a check for the food, which was a lot. Especially since Naruto ate more then Choji. She almost felt embarassed, because he was paying for her food too, but she didn't eat that much. But Sasuke still only ate one bowl.

After everything was paid for, and Naruto was practically asleep leaning on Sasuke, Choji stood up.

"Well, me and Ino are gunna go now."

Sasuke nodded.

And they stood up, and walked away, just like that.

..

The couple sat in the car. Choji popped in a peice of gum.

"Want some?" He questioned.

"Sure." Ino smiled. "I had a great time, that was really fun," She started as she popped the gum in her mouth. "Naruto was really nice, he's so funny, that was amazing, we should do-"

Then Choji's mouth was on hers again. Kissing her. She kissed back right away and put her hand on the other side of his face. He kissed her hard, after a few seconds his tongue was in her mouth, they were making out, something happened and she was almost in his lap, kisssing, touching. Then they pulled away for air. Ino looked down at Choji, smirking.

When she realized she was straddling him, she creeped back into her seat.

"Too soon?" He asked again.

"Nope." She laughed.

He smiled, and started the car.

* * *

Alisa gave up on waiting for Sasori. She was freezing, and it was dark out. She stood up, pulled open her phone, and dialed Sakura's familiar number. When she didn't answer the girl leaned against the building, calculating how far she was going to have to walk.

"Lost?"

The brunette jumped when she heard the deep voice. She turned and saw Neji Hyuuga, a boy from her school.

"Oh. Uh. No. I was.. Waiting for someone."

"How long have you been sitting there? Your lips are blue."

Alisa blushed. "Not that long. Since four."

"You realize it's almost seven, right?"

"No.."

"Who are you waiting for?"

"My boyfriend. He took this girl home cause she ws drunk and..." She stopped at the sad expression on the Hyuuga's face. "No, he's not cheating. He took her hoem and was gunna come back and get me. But he forgot or something."

"Let me give you a ride."

Alisa sighed. She knew what that meant. Sasori was cheating. And he wasn't coming.

She followed Neji to his car, it was black, and very clean. She slid into the passenger seat.

"Try and call him. Put it on speaker?"

The girl took a deep breath, and called.

After a few rings he answered, the car was filled with loud moans.

"Sassoriii babyy'ssss busyyyy!" They heard Konan cry.

"Who is it Konan?" Sasori grunted.

"It's ex girlfriend." The bluenett laughed.

"Oh My God. Give me the phone!"

Alisa just sat. Crying.

"Alisa? Where are you?"

"Right where you left me."

"Oh, I'll be there in a few minutes and take you home."

"No. I'm Getting A Ride."

"Listen, I'm sooooo sorry!"

"No. You're not."

Konan's laughter was obviously present in the backround.

"Konan. Shut UP!" Sasori screamed. "Alisa just. Let me explain."

"You had sex with her."

"..I didn't mean to.."

"It's over.. You know that. Right?"

"No, Alisa! Stop Just-"

And he was cut off. As the brunette hung up the phone, bawling her eyes out.

Neji, silent the whole conversation, finally spoke up.

"Want me to kick his ass?"

Somehow Alisa found humor in this, and laughed.

"I'm serious."

"No. It's fine."

"I'm sorry he hurt you."

"It's alright." She tried.

"No it's not."

The girl sighed and smiled at Neji.

"Why were you here anyways?"

"I was going on a date with Shikamaru. Then he broke up with me. Looks like we both got dumped."

"Why did he.." Alisa gasped.

"I don't know. I told him I loved him yesterday. Looks like he didn't feel the same way."

"That's awful!"

"Hey, don't worry about it. So, where do you live?"

* * *

Sakura smiled smugly, looking at the naked torso of the older man sleeping next to her.

"Morning." She smirked, tracing patterns all over his chest.

He jumped.

"Morning? What time is it?" He asked frantically, sitting up.

"Chill Kakashi, it's like four."

"Oh.." His shoulders visibly relaxed. "I can't believe I slept with you..."

"I can!" She giggled. "Do I still call you Mr. Hatake?"

"No..."

"Mission completed!" She laughed.

"Wait what?"

"Kidding!" And she crawled on top of the other man, kissing him squarely on the lips.

Her phone started ringing. She groaned as she walked over to her dresser.

"One missed call from Alisa. One text from Alisa. Three texts from Ino. One Text from Kiara. Alisa.. Can you give me another ride today? Ino's talking about Choji. Ad Kiara said keep it down.." Sakura laughed. "Let's take a shower? I'll respond later."

* * *

Ino was confused, neither Alisa nor sakura had responded to her texts. She was about to resort to texting their sisters.

And she did.

After a minute she had a response from Kiara, 'she's busy. Kakashi spent the nite. like omg.'

Oh god, Ino laughed. but she stopped laughing when she read the response from Kaylie.

'Sasori cheated on her.'

Ino flipped, then called Sakura. And again. And again.

When the girl finally answered, she seemed pretty pissed.

**Phone convoo:**

S: Dude, WHAT?

I: SASORI CHEATED ON ALISA! HURRY UP AND GET READY! WE NEED TO GET OVER THERE!

S: WHAT? I'LL BE AT YOUR HOUSE IN A HALF HOUR!

I: KAY!

**End Phone Convooo..**

The blonde jumped off of her bed, slipped into a jeans and a royal purple sweatshirt, and ran downstairs with her makeup bag.

She startled her mom, who was sitting on a kitchen chair sipping her coffee quietly.

"Ino? Why are you up so early?"

"Sasori cheated on Alisa! I HAVE to go over there, Sakura's coming to pick me up."

"It's four thirty Ino.. WAIT, Sasori? The cute redhead? They've been dating for how long?"

"I know this is important! They dated for four months."

"Oh my god."

Then a horn sounded outside.

"I know right? Gotta go!" She pulled on her coat as she ran out the front door.

..

"This is awkward." Kiara stated.

"Yeah." Ino agreed. She was forced to sit in the back, because Kakashi was seated in the passenger seat.

"Oh blah blah. It was an emergency." Sakura groaned.

"So tell me why you can't drop me off at my house?" Kakashi asked.

"WE HAVE TO GET TO ALISA'S RIGHT AWAY!" The pinkette flipped.

"Okay. God." The silver haired man leaned back into his seat.

* * *

Alisa lay flat on her bed, in just her purple shorts and a black tank top, when she heard a bunch of commotion in the living room.

"Where is she!" She heard Ino squeal.

The brunette sighed and sat up, swinging her feet off of the bed. She stood and walked into the living room, but stopped when she saw her school counselor.

"DUDE, What is Kakashi doing here!" She flipped, trying to pull her short shorts down further.

Sakura laughed. "Sorry."

Ino ran over to Alisa and hugged her tight. "Your eyes are all bloodshot! Did you even sleep last night!"

"No she didn't. She was up all night crying. Neither of us slept."

"You look awful Alisa!" Kiara cried.

Kakashi stood awkwardly as all the girls hugged the brunette.

"So. Does anybody call me Mr. Hatake?"

"NO!" They all screamed.

He sighed took off his shoes, sat down on the couch, and turned on the tv.

After a while, Kiara and Kaylie got bored of the crying so they went into the basement to hang out.

"I have a feeling all of you are skipping today?"

"Mhm."

"So I have to get a ride. Damn." He opened his cell phone and dialed someone's number, mumbling into the reciever for a few minutes. When he hung up he said "Iruka's coming to get me in like a half hour, if anybody cares."

"Okay." Sakura said, distressed.

Then Alisa's cell phone started ringing. She picked it up, put it on speaker and answered quietly.

Phonee Convooo:

Sasori: Alisa?

A: Hi.

S: Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. I can make it up to you, I promise.

I: Sasori SHUT UP! Alisa told us what happened! She Will NOT take you back!

S: What? Who is that?

Alisa: Ino. I'm with her and Saskura.

S: Why?

I: Cause she's over here bawling her eyes out. Just leave us alone.

S: She cried over me?

I: Well, yeah, you retard.

S: Alisa, i'm so sorry! Really!

End Phone Convoo:

"He's so stupid." Sakura said.

Alisa was crying again.

Both girls hugged the brunette tightly.

* * *

It was almost five o'clock Wednesday night. The girls were still sitting in the living room, but now they had ice cream and all sorts of sweets, plus the cookies Charlette sent over earlier that day, surrounding them. They had heard evrything, from the beginning of the date, to Neji taking her home.

"Choji just texted me." Ino said. She looked down at her phone.

'y weren't u at school? ur whole table was empty.'

"What'd he say?" Sakura asked.

"He asked where we were today."

"Ae you gunna tell him?" Alisa wimpered.

"Yeah, I might as well."

'sasori cheated on alisa. we stayed w her at her house.'

The girls crowded around Ino, looking at the screen of her cell.

'o. neji wants to kno if shes ok.'

Sakura and Ino squealed, Alisa smiled.

'ya, she's getting better. she's still rly torn up about it. ur w him?'

'we're all hangin out. me neji naruto sasuke kiba gaara sai shikamaru. y dont we com ovr?'

'all of you?'

'yeah.'

'uh ok wen?'

'5:30?'

'ok we'll get redy. u cant stay tht late.'

'we'll leave at like 9.'

'kk sounds good. c u soon(:'

'u too(;'

The girls jumped up. Luckily Sakura had dressed before she came to Alisa's, into a pink skirt, and a red t-shirt.

"We have to get you ready Alisa!"

"Okay.."

"Come on! This'll be good for you!"

They dragged her to her room.

"C'mon where's your cute stuff?' Ino frowned into Alisa's closet, filled with skinny jeans, blue jeans, and black shirts.

"Other side of the closet.."

The blonde squealed when she saw the pink, and blue, and orange, and green.

"My mom buys me that stuff when she actually comes home."

"How long has she been gone at her boyfriend's this time?"

"I dunno, a few weeks."

"Well, at least she comes back sometimes." Sakura frowned. Her mom did the same thing, leave and live with her boyfriend, leaving her to take care of her little 13 year old sister. Her and Alisa were alike in that way, but her mom only came home once a month, if that, Alisa's mom came home every two or three weeks.

"Sakura, your mom does come back.."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Let's pick her out an outfit."

"Okay, this shirt is super cute!" Ino squealed, holding a lime green low cut tshirt.

"With this!" Sakura whipped out a sparkly black skirt, it was flowy and would only go midthigh.

Alisa sighed.

"And we can curl her hair too!" Ino smiled.

"I'll do her make up!"

The girls were very pleased as they dragged the girl into the bathroom like a ragdoll.

Ten minutes till Five thirty, Alisa stepped out of the bathroom, wearing the outfit, looking gorgeous.

Her brown hair was wavy and done up, her face clear, her skin creamy.

She wore eyeliner around her eyes, sparkley white eyeshadow, mascara, and a clear, sparkely lipgloss.

Ino had also done herself up. She wore the eyeliner and mascara like Alisa's, only purple eyeshadow and pink lipgloss, Sakura too, only her eyeshadow was pink, and her lipgloss red.

They all looked amazing.

After picking up the sweets from earlier's comfort food spell, it was five thirty.

At 5:35 they were anxious.

At 5:40 they were jsut plain bored.

At 5:45, they finally heard someone knock on the door.

Ino jumped up and opened it, she smiled when Choji was the first person she saw. She jumped and hugged him.

All eight boys filed in and sat around the living room.

When they glanced at the sudden change of Alisa's appearance, they stared shamelessly, embarassing her.

"So, how did you guys know where she lived?" Sakura finally asked, breaking the ice.

"Neji knew." Shikamaru answered awkwardly, glancing at Neji.

"Cause I took her home yesterday when asshole forgot about her."

"Ohh yeah." Sakura said.

Ino, seated on Choji's lap laughed.

"Why don't we do something fun?"

"Beer pong?" Sai questioned innocently.

"Sai..." Gaara stared at said boy.

The raven blushed and scooted closer to Gaara.

"When did him and Lee break up?" Ino whispered to Choji.

"I don't even know. It's kinda scary he can get so many people."

The blonde giggled.

They all made awkward conversation for a while. Then when they relaxed a little they started having fun and goofing off. Halfway through the "party" Neji brought Alisa over to sit by him, and Choji left the room with Ino to make out.

Sakura made conversation with Gaara and Sai, of all people, probably because they listened quietly as she ranted on about her past boyfriends. Sai even made a few comments such as "-gasp- He didn't!"

Sasuke resorted to sitting with Neji, and Naruto tagged along.

"Hey Neji!" The blonde yelped. "Hi Alisa! I heard about Sasori. I thought you guys were like. Inseperable. I am so sorry!"

The brunette giggled. "Hi Naruto. It's finee. I'll get over it."

Naruto wedged himself in between Neji and Alisa and started babbling with her. Sasuke and Neji made quiet conversation on the other side of the couch.

* * *

Ino found herself pushed up against the wall as Choji and her made out, his knee in between her legs. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, and she was practically on her tiptoes. They were so lost in eahc other that they didn't even realize when Sakura walked into the room.

The pinkette smirked at the two for a little before clearing her throat.

"Ino? Let me talk to you. Choji, can you give us a minute?"

He nodded and left the room.

"What's up Sakura?"

"Okay. So. I slept with Kakashi last night, right?"

"Right."

"I didn't use a condom."

"..And..?"

"Well. I had my period about two weeks ago. Isn't halfway through like when you could get pregnant?"

"Well. Yeah. But I highly doubt you're going to get pregnant."

"What if I did?"

"Why don't we buy you some of those one pills, that make sure you don't get pregnant."

"Okay. Can we buy them this weekend?" Sakura smiled.

"Why don't we buy them the earliest we can. When you're dropping me off later, do it then?"

"Okay. We have to come back over here tomorrow and make her look hot. We have to make Sasori regret what he did. AND make Neji like her more."

"Alisa and Neji?" Ino questioned.

"Please, you should be out here, he won't leave her alone!"

"Ooooh!"

"Yup! Imma leave you and Choji aloneee! Have fun Inopig."

"Shut up!" Ino laughed as she threw a pillow that just missed at the pinkette's head.

After a minute Choji walked back in.

"So, where were we?" And he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Installment 5 Of IAD is being brought to a close here.(: I Hope You Guys Liked It!(:I Had Lots Of Fun Writein This Chapterrrr. [; Well, I Always Like Reviews, They Give Me Inspiration To Keep Writing, SO. Pleaseee? :DD Bye Bye!**


	6. Dear Diary, Wednesday, January 19th

**A/N: Well, Hey Theree! :DD I Wanted To Apologize For The Long Spaces In Between My Posts. So I'm Going To Do A Few Chapters, Like Three, Like This. But You'll Get Them Right Away. And If you Put Them Together, It'll Be Like One Big Chapter. Hopefully. Lmfao.**

**Disclaimer: If I Owned Naruto... Oh The Yaoi..(:**

**Random Sheit Before I Continue?: Sorry This Is Short, But You're Getting It Sooner Then Normal. ;D**

* * *

**IAD**

**Chapter Six.**

* * *

_Wednesday January 19th, 2011. 8:44PM_

_Dear Diary,_

_I just got back from the store with Sakura, we bought_

_her some pills, they're called the day after pills or_

_whatever, but we bought them to make sure Kakashi's_

_sperm didn't fertilize her eggs..XD LOL, but we got there_

_and __they looked at us weird. It was so awkward._

_When she dropped me off my mom asked me if I was_

_going to school tomorrow, she smild when I said yeah._

_We're going to have some catching up to do. I'm going to_

_study__for my math review test in a little. Right now we're_

_doing __an easy but lengthy unit. We're just reviewing all the_

_formulas for area and circumference and volume and stuff_

_like that. We're only spending a week or two on it though,_

_she said she just wants to get it through our head, then_

_we're __reviewing a few other math things that we learned_

_in like 7th, __8th, __9th, and 10th grade. Then we're going_

_back to the hard __stuff. I prefer __reviewing_

_Tomorrow I'm wearing my really dark blue skinny jeans_

_and this pretty white shirt, it's long sleeved, but it has this_

_buckle across the tummy, it' really dressy I guess, but it's_

_super cute._

_That party at Alisa's was really fun, yeah i did make out with_

_Choji almost the whole time, but when I was actually in the_

_living room I got to meet Choji's friends and get closer to them._

_That's a good thing. We're all kind of merging into one group._

_I heard from Alisa that Naruto is really cool, they're a lot a like_

_judging by the way they talk and eat. Looks like everyone has_

_a skinny friend who eats like a fat kid, lol. XD She also told me_

_this kid Kiba's hilarious. She called him cute too. OOOOOOH!_

_Lol, Sakura said Gaara and Sai weren't that bad either. Good_

_listeners. I don't know, but we should all hang out again, all of_

_us, and get to know each other better. They all seem pretty cool._

_Well, I'm getting tired, and it's like 9, So I'm going to study for a_

_little then go to bed. Goodight diary, (:_

_-Ino._

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm Gunna Go Work On Her Next Diary Entry, You Should Get In Within The Hour. Please Review! (:**


	7. Dear Diary, Thursday January 20th

**A/N: Well, Here I Am Again. And So Shortly? (: Yes. Go Ahead, Be Surprised. ;DDD**

**Disclaimer: ...Alisa Doesn't Own Naruto.. T.T**

**Random Sheit Before I Continue?: I Made One For Wednesday, Here Comes One For Thursday, The****n For Friday, Then Saturday. You Should Get Them All Today.**

* * *

**IAD**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

_Thursday, January 20th, 2011, 9:17 PM._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was really fun. Choji invited me and Alisa to go sit_

_with them at their table, he would've asked Sakura too,_

_but she didn't even come to lunch, she was too busy with_

_Kakaaassshiii. Lol, but I sat next to Choji and he kept_

_whispering all these really cute things in my ear so no one_

_else could hear like "You look beautiful today." And stuff._

_He is SOOOO thoughtful and cute and I really really like him!_

_It was really cute that Neji kept looking over at Alisa, and he_

_would smile every time she did. They are a really cute couple,_

_I think they should date._

_Sakura and Kakashi are officially going out, but we're not allowed_

_to tell people until we graduate, or else he would probably get_

_fired. I'm really happy for her, and I hope on Saturday Choji's_

_going to be my boyfriend._

_After school he offered to drive me home again, and we made_

_out in the car in the school parking lot. He is seriously a REALLY_

_good kisser. Like, I didn't even expect it._

_When I finally did get home Alisa called me and asked to hang out_

_with her, she said Sakura was on a date with Kakashi and she_

_really wanted to watch this movie. So I got dressed and had my_

_mom __drive me to her house, then take us to the movies. She_

_looked really pretty in the outfit me and Sakura picked out for her_

_earlier that day, hot pink short sleeve, the front, looked like it was_

_twisted, like right over her chest, and there was a little silver button_

_right where both sides of the top of the shirt twisted together. And_

_the rest of the shirt was just plain and it just went straight down. It_

_was supposed to be baggy I think, but the shirt was too small, so it_

_hugged her curves, ;D. Lol. Her jeans were similar to mine, they were_

_really dark blue, almost black, but hers were flare legs. They're really_

_cute. I think i'm going to ask if I can borrow them sometime._

_But we __got to the movies, and these two hot guys asked of if we_

_wanted to go __sit __with them. When we said sure they bought our_

_tickets for us! __When we got into the theater this really cute, almost shy_

_looking guy sat __down next to me, halfway throught the movie he put_

_his arm around __me. __He had dirty blonde hair, green eyes and freckles._

_He __was nice, we made __conversation the whole movie. During one of_

_the kind of scary scenes I scooted closer to him and leaned into him_

_more. He kept looking at my lips and I knew he wanted to kiss me._

_That's when i started feeling bad. Choji wasn't going out with other_

_girls. I adjusted my position so that I was as far away from the kid_

_as I could get. He looked at me weird for a minute, but then he_

_shrugged and removed his arm. I started looking at Alisa. She was_

_sitting next to this pale skinned guy with brown hair and __blonde_

_streaks. He had brown eyes, and was REALLY cute. She was_

_sitting with him like how I had been with the other guy. I think his_

_name was Mark he said. The guy Alisa sat next to, Kyle I think,_

_liked Alisa. Obviously. He kissed her. she kissed him back. She_

_put her arms around his neck and kept kissing him. When they_

_started making out I looked away. Mark had been staring at them_

_too, probably because he saw me staring. "You want to?" He asked_

_me. I said no. When he asked me why, I said I liked someone else._

_He seemed hurt. He asked me if I wanted Kyle. I said no, I said I_

_liked a guy who went to my school. He said he was sorry for coming_

_on to me. Then he asked if I would try it. Just kiss him once. If I_

_didn't feel it, then he would stop. I agreed. I let him kiss me. It felt_

_nice. I started to kiss him back, but when he went to make out with_

_me, I pulled away. "I can't do it.." I frowned. He sighed. He said it_

_was okay, and he gave me his number anyways. He said it was too_

_bad, cause he liked me. I said I was sorry. He laughed, and smiled_

_at me. He had really good teeth. I let him put his arm around me,_

_but we didn't kiss anymore._

_When the movie was over, and all of us had each others numbers,_

_I called my mom to come pick us up. We waved at the guys as we_

_got into the car. Me and Alisa texted the whole time. This is what_

_we said:_

_Alisa: That Was Fun. I Liked The Movie._

_Ino: looks like u also liked kyles mouth ;]_

_Alisa: Shutt Upp! xDD But Yeahh.. Did You Like Kissing Mark?_

_Ino: idk. like, i liked him. but. he's not choji. i feel like i cheated on him._

_Alisa: Well, Now you See How Much You Like Choji._

_Ino: yeah i guess.[:_

_Alisa: Do You Think They're Actually Going To Text Us?_

_Ino: well, i think so. it seemed like they rly liked us!_

_Alisa: I Mean, Who Wouldn't? ;DD Kidding, Lmfao._

_Ino: XDXD_

_Alisa: I Don't Know. What If I Went Out With Kyle?_

_Ino: wut about neji?_

_Alisa: I Dunno.. It's Like. I Like Them Both._

_Ino: well lets just go w whoever asks u out first? XD_

_Alisa: Doesn't That Make Me Seem Like A Whore?_

_Ino: no it just means u like more then one guy._

_Alisa: Okay. You Know, I Like Make Up._

_Ino: y dont i ask if i can go to ur house for a lil. it's only like 7._

_Alisa: Okay!_

_Then I went to Alisa's house and helped her pick out another outfit._

_It was this cute orange shirt and light colored blue jeans. I helped_

_her put on make up, and practice with it. She was really unexperienced_

_for a girl. I'm shocked. XD._

_Well, I stayed until like 8:15, then I helped my mom make dinner,_

_then here I am writing. Well, I'm tired. I'm gunna go study for my_

_math test tomorrow. Nightnight Diary.(:_

_-Ino_

* * *

**A/N: Well, I Made Sure This One Was Longer. Hope You Likeeddd(: Btw, I Fixed A Few Things In Previous Chapters. I Think I Might Take A Break And Work On My Math Homework, Btw. But I Promise You Will Get Chapter 8 Today.**


	8. Dear D, 121, Cars, Michael, And Inoichi

**A/N: Hereeeee Isss Chappie 8! I Wanna Thank 'Bunny69' For Her Reviews.(: :DD I Lied, I'm Only Doing One More "Dear Diary" Chapter. This One. Then I Think I'm Going To Go Back Into The Story.**

**Disclaimer: .oturaN nwO t'noD I .. Read It Backwards -Grins-**

**Random Sheit Before I Keep Going?: I Fixed A Few Mess ups In Previous Chapters, Such As Clothing Articles, and Dates. I also Rewrote A Few Badly Written Parts. If You Get Bored You Could Always Reread it? (:**

**WARNING: There Are Long Paragraphs In This Chapter. LONG. OOO: And They're Like. All In A Row too. Zomg. O:**

* * *

**It's A Date, **

**Chapter 8**

**[I Had To Write Out The Whole Thing Cause It Rhymed...:3]**

* * *

_Friday January 21st, 2011, 5:03 PM_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it! ]: Choji wasn't in school today. Me and_

_Alisa went to sit at his table, but when we sat down I_

_didn't see him. I was like, 'Where's Choji?' they told me_

_he was sick. He was SICK! ]]: Is he going to be sick_

_tomorrow for our date? I wanted to hang out with him.._

_How can he get sick? I texted him As soon as Sakura_

_dropped me off. I was like 'hey r u ok?' And he responded_

_right away 'I feel like i'm going to die. I got the stomach_

_flu.' Then I said '! wen did u get it?' Choji said 'I started_

_feeling sick Thursday night when I got home. Then I just_

_kept puking.' I said 'omg r u gunna be ok by tomorrow?'_

_'Probably not.. i'm sorry..' 'Its ok choji. ]: i hope u feel better.'_

_'thanks. i hope u don't catch it...' 'o lol, i wont(: well i gtg_

_i'm hanging out with Sakura n Alisa. feel better!' '(: k bye'_

_He's sick. He has the stomach flu. He's probably laying in_

_bed feeling awful! I feel so bad for him!_

_Well. Sakura's here, we're picking up Alisa and going to the_

_mall. I'll probably write more later. Byebye._

_Love,_

_Ino._

The blonde jumped off of her bed as she heard a car horn sound from outside. She wasn't even close to being ready. Ino shoved her feet into her shoes and pulled on her coat before making her way downstairs.

"Sakura's here. With Alisa. And an older man."

"Her boyfriend. He's 26."

Charlette laughed. "I'm not surprised. Go on, love." She smiled as she kissed her daughter. "Have fun!"

"I will!" Ino called as she ran out the front door.

..

"Why do I have to sit in the backseat?" Kakashi whined.

"Because the passenger seat is _MY _seat." Ino smirked.

"Come onnn! I should get special privileges! I'm older then all of you! Why don't I drive?" He complained.

"Cause it's my car." Sakura winked.

"This is so degrading." Kakashi sighed, leaning into the seat.

"Hey, I've sat in the passenger seat, what twice?" Alisa giggled.

"Tocuhe. But I'm still boyfriend!"

"Get over it Kakashi." Sakura laughed.

He pouted, but chuckled along with everyone else.

"I'm going to get harassed for being at the mall with you girls."

"Ino, can you believe he told me we're not allowed to kiss in public!" The pinkette moaned.

"Omg. Why not?"

"Cause I'd lose my job if anyone from the school board saw me!"

"Who from the school board is even going to be AT the mall?" The brunette questioned.

"I don't know. But a student could tell a teacher or something..."

"You fail Kakashi." Alisa laughed

The silver-haired man sighed, defeated, and sat quietly the rest of the ride.

..

Four smoothies, two pretzels, three icees, and at least 6 shopping bags later the girls and Kakashi exited the mall. They all had a great time. It was a quarter to eight and time to go home. They sat in the car as Sakura drove.

"Hey my mom just texted me." Ino said.

"And?" The driver demanded.

"She said we all need to come over to my house for a minute, she has something to show me."

"Uhh okay."

The rest of the ride was driven in silence, everyone mentally guessing what it was Charlette was going to show them. When they were almost at Ino's everyone was obviously very anxious, except Kakashi, who kept a cool expression the whole drive.

Finally when they pulled into the blonde's driveway the girls practically jumped out of the car, over to Ino's mom smiling proudly on the porch.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"What is it mom?"

"I have something to give you, Ino."

"What?" The blonde flipped.

And she screamed as her mom handed her a set of shiny new car keys.

"OH MY GOSH NO WAY MOM!"

Charlette laughed as she was attacked by her excited daughter.

"Well, you've been able to drive for a year now, you've already got your liscense, and you're a senior in high school. Consider this an early graduation present." The older woman smirked. "Let's go have a look-see shall we?"

"EEEP!" Ino jumped up and down as she followed her mom out to the garage.

There, right next to her mom's old light purple van, was a beautiful, new silver car.

"AHHHHHHHH! OMFG IT'S BEAUTIFUL! THANKS SO MUCH MOM I LOVE YOU! IS IT EVEN USED?"

"Nope." Charlette winked.

The blonde practically fainted. She glomped her mom, then dramatically fell to the ground, smiling up at her friends, who were laughing at her cookiness.

"Come on, come one. It's dark outside. Anyone want to come inside and have some cookies?"

"Yes please!" Alisa squealed.

"I knew you'd want some" Mrs. Yamanaka laughed.

The brunette blushed.

"Sure, why not." Sakura said.

"I guess I'm staying too then.." Kakashi chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh! How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Ino's mother, Charlette." Said woman smiled, sticking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Charlette. My name's Kakashi. I'm the girl's school counselor."

"And my boyfriend!" The pinkette smiled.

Kakashi seemed embarassed.

"Just be glad she's turning 18 soon." Charlette laughed, walking inside.

Everyone followed, noting at her confident stride.

The group was amazed by the smell of the homey kitchen. It was warm and toasty from the oven being on, the scent of cookie filled the air. The walls were a light purple color, and there were big windows, that would normally bring in light, in the daytime. The windowsills were white, and upon them sat colorful pots, pink blue, yellow, green, and orange, filled with some kind of herbs that were growing beautifully, big and green. The floor was a dark brown, and the white appliances really helped tie the room together.

Since it was night time, the big window gave a beautiful veiw of the big backyard, the lights glowing in the kitchen reflecting off the snow in patterns all along the garage and on Ino's new car. The snowflakes drifting slowly down, descending their journey from the sky made it perfect. The veiw was beautiful.

The just sighed happily, taking it all in, when the timer of the oven went off. It ruined everything, everyone jumped at the buzzing sound, and the happy dreamy feeling was shattered. People started scrambling to sit down and get out plates and make way for Ino and Charlette who both held pans full of cookies.

"There's about fifty in all.. I figured i'd make some more warm cookies instead of just having you guys eat the ones I made on Monday."

"Mom!" Ino laughed. "We're gunna get fat!"

Everyone in the kitchen smiled.

"So, what do you kids want to drink?" Charlette questioned.

"Coffee." Kakashi responded quickly.

"Same." Said Ino and Sakura in unison.

"Am I the only person who wants milk?" Alisa sighed, giggling.

"Yes." Mrs. Yamanaka winked, as she left to retreive everyone's desired drinks.

"Your mom's nice." Kakashi noted.

"Ain't she?" the blonde smirked.

* * *

"Thanks for the cookies!" Alisa shouted from Sakura's car window, clutching a tin box to her chest. "See you tomorrow Ino!"

"Bye Alisa! Bye Sakura! Bye Kakashi!" Ino called back, equally loud, from her front porch, waving frantically.

Out of the trio in the car, only one returned the gesture, for Sakura kept both hands on the wheel, and Kakashi figured it'd be weird if he waved.

* * *

"Today's the day!" Ino smiled, stretching her arms above her head, thinking of the sleepover, but she lost her happiness as she remembered what was _supposed_ to happen on Saturday, along with the normal gathering.

"Damn." She muttered, getting out of bed. "I should text Choji." She said out loud to herself, grabbing her cell phone and sitting down in the new addition to her room, a beanbag chair.

'hey choji. mornin.[:'

'hi ino.;)'

'(: how r u feeling?'

'im still sick.): but im not throwing up as much..'

'thats good! do u think you'll be able to go to school on monday?'

'probably(: but how are you?'

'i'm fine lol. xD. i'm just getting my stuff redy.'

'to go to sakura's? for your sleepover thing?'

'Yup!'

'i thought that you'd go over there later?'

'we can go over whenever i guess. there's never rly been a set time. (:'

'hmm. but weren't you gunna hang with me until late?'

'yes.(;'

'(:'

'lol. i'm not going over there NOW though. she's probably not even awake yet. its like 9, she's sleeping till AT LEAST 11. XD'

'xDD lmfao. oh god.. brb..'

'? Okay?'

Ino sighed, knowing he probably had to go empty his stomach. She twitched at the thought, then stood up out of the chair. She found herself staring in the mirror, frowning at how pale she looked; almost a sickly white color.

Then the blonde walked to her closet, picking out her favorite blue jeans and the fuzzy purple sweater she had planned to wear. Then she grabbed a yellow shirt that said 'muffins are just ugly cupcakes!' in pink letters, and tight magenta sweats that had white words written down the side of the leg, for tomorrow.

She pulled blue and white polka-dotted pj pants out of the middle drawer of the dresser in her closet, and then retrieved a light blue tank top to go with it from the top. She placed some underclothes on top of the pile the had accumulated on the floor, and then closed her closet. She stood up with the clothing in her arms, and found herself face-to-face with a picture of her, her mom, her brother, and her dad.

Her mom, young and beautiful, only in her mid 20's, wearing a purple skirt, light purple shirt, and fancy white jacket-thing overtop, held the five-year old Ino's hand, who wore a pink skirt, white tights, and a dressy white shirt, her feet shoved into shiny black strappy child shoes. One of her dads strong arms was placed gently around Charlette's shoulders, the other was was hanging loosely down, his hand ruffling nine-year-old Michael's hair. Inoichi wore a black suit, with a blue undershirt, and a blue and purple tie. Michael was somehow forced into blakc slacks, and a light purple, long sleeved dress shirt. He was black dress shoes, like the rest of the family. They looked nice and proper.

Charlette had birthed Michael when she was only 16, causing her to drop out of high school halfway junior year. Inoichi Yamanaka had been the father of this child, and he took full responsibilty for his actions. He had come from a semi-wealthy family, so the bills were paid. He stayed in school, graduating early from honors, and summer classes, but he always made sure to help with baby Michael, and spend time with Charlette. As soon as possible, they married, and Inoichi got a job at a local business to support his family.

Charlette's mother who had supported them through it all, offered to take care of Michael while Inoichi was working, so that her daughter could go back and finish high school. Charlette had graduated, and soon-after she found herself pregnant with another baby. She discovered it on her 21st birthday. Kevin and Charlette decided if it was a girl, it would be Ino, obviously taken from the father's name, and if it was a boy it was be Charles, taken from Charlette's name.

When baby Ino's first cries were heard, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, for she had been born premature. Not by very long, but still too early. Ino was put on machines to keep her alive, and with a lot of prayers, she survived. This was a stressful time for toddler Michael, only about four, because he didn't understand why his mommy and daddy kept crying, and why everyone was so sad. He thought that they should be happy he had a sister, he sure was. And everyone was happy when he was born. But everyone kept crying, for almost two months.

Then Ino was strong enough to survive without the big noisy machines, there was nothing wrong with her, no birth defects, no mental retardation, nothing. And that's when the sadness went away. Then everyone was overly happy, confusing the child even more, because none of this was explained to him until a much later age. When Michael started kindergarten, daddy got a new job, a secret job, a secret job for the government.

Then Ino started kindergarten too, four years later. That picture had been taken the very morning before her first day of school. That's why she remembered it so clearly.

The blonde glanced at the other pictures of her family taped onto her closet door. There was another picture that had been taken when Ino started school, it was a huge family portrait though, with her grandmas, her grandpas, her aunts, uncles, cousins. There was one of Charlette holding newborn Ino, with Inoichi protectively holding his wife's hand. There was another with three-year-old Ino running across the beach at sunset in a pink minnie mouse one-peice, holding seven-year old Michael's hand, who was wearing blue swim trunks. The picture was taken from the back, so you saw their hair flowing back, it looked as if they were running straight into the sun, because they had been heading for the Ocean.

One of her favorites was the picture where everyone looked extremely happy. Charlette and Ino were wearing matching royal purple short shorts, and the older girl had on a white noodle strap tank, while the younger girl had a pink noodle strap. Michael had on black basketball shorts and a blue men's tank, and Inoichi wore dark blue basketball shotrs with a lighter blue stripe down the sides, and a black men's tank. It was during the summer time, and the few trees in the picture were a bright green. They were in the city looking into the window of a store, that was almost like a mirror as they saw their reflections clearly. 12-year-old Michael was on Inochi's shoulders as the older man swung eight-year-old Ino around, grabbing her under her arms. Charlette was laughing, and had taken a picture of the reflection, so she was in it too. If you looked closely at the window you could see inside the store, it was an ice cream shop, and you could identify a cute little girl happily recieving a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone with three scoops. There were cars in the reflection, a shiny blue one, and a firetruck that wasn't in a hurry. It was a really cool photo.

There was also a picture that had been taken when Ino was 9, and in fourth grade. She was standing next to a skinny short brunette, and a skinny pinkette. They were pointing at their matching shirts, which were aqua, with the cookie monster on them. They all wore light blue jeans, and all three of the girls smiled with their mouths open. They also had matching green and blue tennis shoes, and their hair was in pig tails. The photo was quite colorful, and you could tell how close Alisa, Sakura, and Ino were, even as children. She should scan that onto the computer and photo edit it, boosting the colors. That would be cool.

It was almost like a timeline of pictures, but scattered around the door. Of course if you looked closely you could find some sort of pattern.

After third grade there were tons of pictures of all of the girls together. A funny one was with the trio, and Michael, it was from when they were 8, Michael was 12, and in seventh grade. All three girls were kissing michael somewhere, Ino was in his lap kissing his chin, and Alisa and Sakura were kissing his cheeks. His face was all scrunched up, cause he thought it was weird to be kissed by third grade girls.[Well, it was. xD]

Michael was also in a lot of the pictures with the girls, they thought he was so cool cause he was so much older. They followed him around. Ino distinctly remembered one day when she was a fifth grader, following Michael at the mall with Alisa and Sakura, and one of his buddies form high school called him a pimp. He laughed so hard, and she laughed too, only she didn't know what it meant.

Ino loved Michael, he was a great brother, he never picked on her, and he always defended her and her friends, whom he had grown to look at like sisters. They were always really close. She never told when he told her about a girlfriend he got, she never told when she was in sixth grade and she walked in on him and a girl making out. She never told anyone when he explained he was bi-curious. She kept her mouth shut when she saw him touching his best friend, Austin. Even thought it was awkward, when she was in seventh grade, and he was in 11th, she saw him kissing a way older man, he had pretty silver hair, and he wore all black, she didn't say a word to her mother. When she had asked him age he had replied "just a little over 20."

"Oh my god." Ino stared wide eyed at the picture of her brother and this man laughing in Michael's bedroom, playing videogames. "It's Kakashi." She grabbed the photo off of the door and shoved it in her pajama pants pocket, dropping the clothes in the process. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, before glancing at the pictures again.

Bright colorful pictures, a picture of her family, Sakura's family before her dad died, and Alisa's entire family before the divorce, a picture of the trio in trees, a picture of the trio following right behind Michael, a picture of the girls in seventh grade playing in the snow with Inoichi. There was a picture from 8th grade, at Michael's graduation, there was a picture from right after that when Ino's family had taken Alsia and Sakura to the Ocean to celebrate. There were picture of the whole family in the water, there was a picture of Ino's entire family at Christmas.

Then the next picture was black and dark. It was taken at Inoichi's funeral. Ino was crying, Alisa was crying, Sakura was crying, Michael was crying, EVERYONE was crying. Inoichi died so suddenly, the summer after Ino's first year in highschool and Michael's first year in college. He didn't get sick or anything, he wasn't even that old. He got shot. He died in a shooting, from his government job. It had happened almost two and a half years ago, yet Ino remembered so clearly. She sighed sadly as she had an awful flashback. She remembered how everyone had cried, how the sky was gray, how it rained, she remembered how Michael went up and spoke about her father, then her mother did the same, she remembered everyone's speeches about how great he was. She remembered how Sakura and Alisa held her hands and went up with her, she remembered how they all talked about her father, crying as they spoke.

It was an awful day. But it was over. He was gone. They didn't go to the beach that summer like they usually did. Her, Charlette, and Michael all stayed home and cried. They got their tears out, by August and the start fo school they were fine. Still sad, not as happy, but they didn't cry anymore.

A new text message broke her train of thought, luckily, or else she probably _would've_ started crying.

'back. sorry it took so long.'

'it's ok. i can only guess wut u were doing.'

'i bet you don't want to know.. lol'

']:'

'not your fault.'

'i know, but i still feel bad for you. ):'

As she waited for him to respond she gathered the clothes up from the floor, and after folding them shoved them into her blue plaid and tan backpack from third grade. Alisa had a purple plaid and tan, and Sakura had pink plaid and tan. The backpacks were very prep, but they had been third graders, and they thought they were cute at the time. It had been tradition to put all the things you were taking with you into your backpack and bring them to whoever's house. Even if you were the host for that particular slumber party, you still put your stuff in your backpack.

'ino your so cute(:'

':D u think so?'

'yes(;'

':DDDD [;'

':D'

'Choji's cute too! XD'

'oh i know;D'

'lmfaoooo!'

Ino, cracking up, realized she put the clothes she was wearing today in the backpack too. So she took out all of the clothes, pulled outfit out, then added all the rest of the clothes back in.

'haha. so what are you doing? getting ready still?'

'yeahh. wut about u?'

'playing black ops. XD'

'oh wow. XD'

'i LOVE black ops!'

'lmfao i know xDD'

'you should still come play it!'

'possibly.;D'

'lmao! i will make you!'

'oh, u sure bout tht?'

'ohh yee!'

'ohh choji. XD'

':D'

'hey. i gtg take a showr, i'll text u later.[:'

'can i come? XD'

'XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD'

Then Ino put her phone down, and went to the bathroom to get ready for what she knew would be a great day.

* * *

**A/N: Well, There You Go, Loves. I Hope You Enjoyed. Reviews? :DD**


	9. Hi Boyfriend, I Have The Stomach Flu

**A/N: Here I Am!:D Miss Me?;3**

**Disclaimer: Still Don't Own..T.T**

**Random Sheit Before I Continue?: I'M SICK. D: And I Have Ham. ;3**

* * *

**IAD**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The two lovely little wooden figures danced around the miniature ballet studio, an angelic blonde girl, and a broad shouldered, yet sweet-looking, brown haired boy. A closer look at the toy show the magnificent detail painted onto their faces, pure joy. They twirled in pleasant little circles as the music played quietly, the tune mesmerizing. The girl wore a light blue sparkley tutu, the boy in a uniform black tuxedo.

Ino couldn't help but imagine her and Choji dancing without a care, in that beautiful small wooden world. Her face was pressed against the glass of the toy store, that one little object had caught her eye as she walked to Sakura's. She shivered from the cold, pulling her coat tighter around her small frame, as she gazed at the little ballet studio.

"Are you a ballerina?" A deep baritone voice questioned, making her jump.

"Oh, no."

"Have you ever danced before?" The voice asked.

Ino turned to see a tall pale man, standing with the door to the store open. He ran his hands through his brunette locks before motioning for her to come in.

As the blonde took a step inside, her senses were instantly flooded, with scents of chocolate, vanilla, and wood, and warm cozy air.

Ino stripped off her unecessary coat, dropped her backpack by it, and followed the man to the back of the store, where a checkout counter was.

"Have you danced before?" The man repeated,

"Not like that." She answered quietly.

"My name is Harold."

"I'm Ino." Said girl smiled and took Harold's open hand, returning the handshake.

"It's fun."

"It looks amazing."

"There's a ballet class I go to. You should try it." Harold went to the back room of his store and came back a moment later with a piece of paper. He handed her the brochure.

"We meet on Wednesday and Sunday nights. Then we perform at a big concert in December."

"Wait it goes all year?"

"Mhmm, the first rehearsal was January fifth. You've only missed a couple, and people are always joining throughout January, February, and March."

"I wonder if I could get Choji to come too." Ino mumbled to herself.

"Boyfriend?"

"Almost." She smiled.

"I'm sure you could persuade him too." Harold smiled and pat her shoulder. "Everything you need to know is on that brochure. Maybe I'll see you there?" He smiled.

"Maybe. Oh! How much is that ballet studio toy?"

~.~

Ino walked out of the store with the little toy in her hands. She held it protectively in her arms as she walked the rest of the way to Sakura's. She had gotten bored and just decided to leave, but it had only been ten, and she knew Sakura would still be sleeping, so she decided to take her time and walk.

The blonde inhaled and sighed loudly, watching a puff of condensation exit her mouth. She felt strangely tired. Ino walked over to a bench on the side of the road and pulled out her phone, continuing to text Choji.

'hey, wuts up?'

'laying in bed. ): hbu?'

'): i just left a toy store, lol. now i'm sitting on a bench.'

'a toy store? lol why?'

'i bought this cute wooden ballet studio thing. wouldn't it be fun to do ballet?'

'send me a picture? (: n idk, it's girly.'

Ino quickly snapped a picture and sent it to Choji, then texted back.

'it's just stereotyped to be girly! i think it looks fun!'

'idk. why, do you want to do ballet?'

'i want you to do it with me(:'

'uhhhh. idk. my friends would make fun of me.'

'pleasee! it'd be fun, and they wouldn't have to know! '

'gah. when is it?'

'sundays and wednesdays !'

'uhh... do you have to pay for it?'

'oh! i forgot to ask. i'll go ask harold, brb.'

'ok, who's harold?'

-Ten Minutes Later-

'harold is the shopkeeper who sold me the toy. he's in ballet too.'

'oh, ok, did you find out how much?'

'there's a registration fee of $15, (for proper dance shoes) and for all the classes, (it goes all year) it's $200. but u also have to pay for the costume when December comes around, cause there's a big show. the costume ranges from 50-125 normally. so, $265- $340 ish'

'oh, idk. that's kind of expensive.'

'pleasee?'

'fine. i guess i'll try.'

'you're allowed to come to one or two rehearsals first and see if you like it before you pay.'

'idk if i'll be better by tomorrow, so we should go together on wednesday?'

'okay! thank you so much choji! -hearts-'

'lol, no problem. as long as my friend's don't find out. XD'

'ok, your secret's safe with me! ;D'

'you're cute.(:'

'so are u choji :D'

'i really like you..'

'i really like you too.'

'really?'

'really.(:'

'the last four texts all had really in them..'

'make that the last five. XD'

'will you be my girlfriend?'

Ino's eyes grew wide and she grinned. With her cheeks red, she typed out her three-letter response.

'yes!'

':D yay! i was planning on doing that in person today, but i kinda can't. and i didn't wanna wait any longer.'

'aww! don't worry, it's fine! i'm glad u asked me! i rly wanted to be ur girlfriend!'

'(: yayyyyy! so, still sitting on a bench?'

'yes, and some fat chick just walked by and when she saw me looking at her she yelled 'i'm having triplets okay!' i was so embarrassed. people looked.'

'wow, what a weird lady.'

'i know! i wasn't even staring that much, just a little!'

'brb..'

Ino frowned, then pulled her coat tighter around her, was it getting colder? She glanced at her phone, then realized it was 11:30. She decided to text Sakura to see if she was awake. A couple minutes and a 'yes' later, the blonde stood up and started to walk to her friend's house.

S: 'so wuts up inopig?'

I: 'not much, just texting choji and walking to ur house. man its cold.'

'y r u walking weirdo?'

'i got bored this morning and figured u wouldn't be up yet, so i just walked.'

'o, where r u? i'll come pick u up. it is kinda cold. how long have you been out there?'

'1.5 hrs.'

'jeez! i dont live that far away!'

'oh, i know, lol, i bought something from the toy store and sat on a bench txting for a while.'

'toy store? lol. anyways where r u?'

'kinda by the gas station now.'

'well wait inside there and i will com pick u up, kk?'

'ok(: by forehead'

'later inopig'

C: 'hey, back.'

I: 'hey, took you a while, u alright?'

'i don't wanna go into details, but i had to take a shower'

'ohh... /: how much longer till ur better do u think?'

'idk.. shouldn't be too long now. it sucks, i'm not hungry, and when i do try to eat i barf right away.'

'that sucks!'

'yes, i feel horrible, i can barely sleep b.c i keep having to puke. i sleep for like 10 minutes then i throw up then sleep again. it's so awful.'

'that sounds so bad! gah. DDDDDD:'

'oh well, i'll probably be better soon. normally it doesn't go on so long, but i got it real bad.'

'do u know where u got it from?'

'no clue...'

'oh, wow.. ):'

'ikr?'

'hey, i'm sorry but sakura's here to pick me up, i'll text u later, alright?'

'ok, bye girlfriend.(:'

'bye boyfriend-heart- feel better!'

'thanks-heart-'

* * *

_Sunday January 23rd, 2011, 4:07 PM._

_Dear Diary, _

_This SUCKS. Choji is right, the stomach flu is AWFUL. How_

_do i know? I got it too. Grr. Here, i'll start from the _

_beginning. _

_Sakura picked me up from the gas station and we drove to_

_her house, everything was fine. We got there about noon_

_and we were hungry, so we made sandwiches and got _

_chips and pop and stuff. We hung out in Kiara's room for a _

_little, but then Kakashi called and asked Sakura to come _

_over. It was obvious she wanted to, but she explained our _

_girl's night and said they'd hang out right after school on_

_Monday. It reminded me that Choji asked me out, so I told_

_her and we squealed about that for a while._

_ Eventually we __got bored and we called Alisa to see if she _

_was ready. It __was like 2. She said her mom's boyfriend _

_had an investment __on something good and he came into _

_a lot of money, like, A __LOT. She said her mom sent them_

_$10,000 dollars! Alisa put 8,000 in the bank. Then she _

_gave herself and Kaylie each 200 for fun money, and took _

_the rest to the store. She bought groceries and all this stuff,_

_they had 1,100 left. Then they went clothes shopping, and_

_had 700 left. They went to a thrift store. Smart idea! I_

_should go there more! They she bought MAKE UP! And _

_accessories__ and stuff. She put the 630 they had left in _

_the bank. Jeez, I like her mom's boyfriend! _

_Well, after she finished shopping she came over, at _

_like 3. We played video games for like an hour, then_

_got bored so we gossiped. Sakura was giving us all these_

_details about Kakashi, it was very. umm. graphic, _

_apparently he's good with his tongue.. Lol, anyways,_

_At like 5 Kiara got picked up by this girl Carly and her_

_mom and they went and got Kaylie to have their own_

_little sleepover._

_Idk why, but i'm going to tell you what Sakura and Alisa_

_were wearing._

_Sakura: yellow long sleeve with a low cut and a sparkley_

_red shirt underneath, black skinny jeans that were long_

_and bunched up at the ankles, with red designs on the _

_pockets, _

_Alisa: a thin, long, purple long sleeve, with a hood, and_

_drawstrings. it was like a hoodie, but it was made out of_

_t-shirt material, tight blue bootcut jeans, just a medium_

_blue,_

_We crimped our hair then headed to the mall, with Alisa's_

_fun money. (; we ate at the food court. We met a couple _

_guys but we couldn't really flirt with them, cause of our_

_boyfriends. Well, Alisa could, but that would be weird. _

_We saw this girl from school, Hinata, and talked to her_

_for a little. Turns out she's cousins with Neji. No wonder_

_they looked so similar. She was normally so shy, but_

_once you got to know her she was better, didn't stutter_

_as much. I bet if we got to be good friends with her she'd_

_be pretty talkative, lol. I felt bad for her, cause she was _

_just walking __around all alone, so since she was cool we_

_asked her to hang with us. _

_We got massages from these __guys who looked pretty gay, _

_either that or they were French, __we couldn't tell. They look_

_like, late twenties maybe? We __were all having a really good _

_time when the we heard an __announcement that was mall _

_was closing. We were like, __woah, it's already 9? We asked _

_Hinata if she wanted to come __to our sleepover, but she said_

_she was busy the next morning. __We exchanged numbers_

_and she got into her snow white car __and left. She was cool,_

_we liked her. _

_On the way back to Sakura's we stopped at Burger King _

_and got some food. We spent almost all of Alisa's fun money,_

_I felt bad, but she said it was okay, her mom was dating_

_a rich guy, and she could always get more._

_When we got back to Sakura's i started to feel a little queasy. _

_Sakura said maybe i ate to fast, so I went to the bathroom_

_and sat there for a while. I ended up throwing up, but I was_

_fine the rest of that night. I was really tired so I fell asleep_

_at like 10:45. _

_When i woke up the next day i felt and looked horrible. I _

_started throwing up and when Sakura took me home i had_

_to keep a bucket in the car with me. I got home and my mom_

_asked if I had been kissing Choji, cause i had told her he had_

_the stomach flu, and she said I had it. i said yes and she _

_laughed, but told me to go upstairs and rest. She said she'd_

_bring me some lukewarm water and prepare a bath for me in_

_a little bit. So I laid down and texted Choji. I asked him how _

_he was doing, he said much better and he could actually eat_

_kinda. He said he was throwing up less frequently, and should _

_be back in school by Tuesday. So I told him I had the stomach_

_flu. He told me to sleep as much as i could and drink fluids._

_ I thanked him for the advice and told him I didn't have the energy_

_to text. then i fell asleep. I just woke up not too long ago. I drank_

_some water and ate a couple crackers. _

_I think i'm going to go back to sleep. Bye Diary!_

_P.S. Choji never told me about the diarrhea... Gross._

_-Ino_

* * *

_Monday January 24th, 2011. 8:27 PM._

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm happy. I didn't have the stomach flu that bad, _

_I ended up staying up most of the night puking, __but by about 7 _

_AM I was exhausted and i could __finally sleep. My night of torture _

_was over. Idk __how Choji could've done that a couple nights in a _

_row. I felt a lot better and I could keep solid food that weren't too_

_harsh down. My mom gave me some more crackers, and when i _

_didn't puke after an hour, she made me a peanut butter sandwich_

_with some milk. I realized how hungry i was, so i kept munching _

_on crackers. A couple hours later, at like 5 I puked again, it was_

_disgusting, but whatever. Now it's almost 9 and I haven't puked._

_I'm so happy! (:_

_I texted Choji all day, he's perfectly fine and going to school _

_tomorrow. Lucky him. I'm probably going to school by Wednesday_

_though. I hope so, I wanna go to this ballet thing. _

_Oh, about that, I talked to my mom earlier today, she said we're_

_financially able and she supports it. She said if I'm better I can go_

_on Wednesday, then if I like it I can do it.(: I just hope Choji can_

_too, I want to do it with someone I know. I'm considering asking_

_Alisa and Sakura, but I kinda want this to be something I can do_

_with Choji. Something I always have to look forward to, I mean,_

_I hang out with them constantly, but with this I can make sure I_

_have me and Choji time. So, I don't think I'll ask them. Unless_

_Choji decides not to do it. Lol. _

_Well, I'm REALLY tired still, so I'm going to go to bed. _

_I love you diary!_

_-Ino_

* * *

_Tuesday January 25th, 2011. 7:42 PM_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Was great, no signs of the stomach flu! Hasta La Vista_

_Baby! Haha! I slept in until like 2 though, but that's good, cause_

_by the time i woke up i didn't have to wait that long till i could text_

_Choji. He told me about how Alisa sat with them at lunch, and it_

_felt normal. He said he was happy they were all such good friends_

_now. He told me not to tell anyone, but he was talking to Neji and_

_he said he kinda had a crush on her. At lunch he asked her to hang_

_out after school. I hope they go out soon! _

_Choji also informed me of the relationship statuses of his friends. _

_Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Rock Lee, and Shino, are single. Sai's still_

_dating Gaara, and Naruto is still dating Sasuke, who i am _

_completely over now._

_He told his friends about us, and they were all supportive, they _

_congratulated him and stuff. We've been dating for like, 3 days. _

_1-22-11, that's our special date. (: It's pretty easy to remember,_

_so i'm not going to forget. Yay!_

_He's so sweet, he got his make up work, and mine fore me. He _

_brought it to my house. We sat in my living room for a little and _

_he explained the stuff I didn't understand. For the classes that we _

_have the same, we did our Monday make up work together. Then_

_after a while he left. He kissed me on the forehead, just in case, _

_then promised to text me. GAH! Soo cute! :D_

_Well, I'm gunna go do the rest of my homework and stuff so I'm _

_caught up by tomorrow. Plus, my mom's starting dinner. _

_Well, bye diary! (:_

_-Ino._

* * *

**A/N: And There You have It. (; Sorry It Took Forever, I Had Writer's Block, DDD: **

**I'll TRY And Write Again Tomorrow, But I Have Tennis And I'm Going To Jeff's House Afterwards, But I'm Feeling Kinda Inspired to Write..? Well, Anyways, No Promises. xD**

**Well. It's 4 AM, Soo, Night. (; Review? :D**


	10. Ballet and the Little Black Dress

**A/N: Hello, i'm Back Soon, Aren't I? ;)**

**Disclaimer: -Sigh- I Have No Ownage Rights To Naruto..**

**Random Sheeit Before I Continue?: Sex. I Mean..? xD**

* * *

**IAD**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

The blonde felt out of place when she stepped into the ballet studio wearing boots, dark jeans, a white long sleeve, her coat, and jewelry. The girls and boys were wearing shorts and either tank tops or t-shirts. Some wore leggings under their shorts. The girls had their hair up in ponytails, and most wore sweatbands around their wrist. On their feet were ballet shoes.

At the far end of the room, a bunch of bags were set all over the floor and chairs. There were water bottles, and some people had clothes laying around. There was a Men's Room door, a water fountain, and a Woman's Room door. There was also a staircase. The carpet was a deep red, and the walls eggplant.

The area for dancing was beautiful, the floors white, the walls were a dark green. There were mirrors all along one wall, and across that on the wall was a long bar. At their side of the room was a shorter bar, but as the wall panels continued, the bar went up.

The room was shaped like a big rectangle for the dancing, but there were two squares coming off either of the short sides, both squares decorated the same. And the place was huge.

About 30 people were already there, chatting happily. People walked in and out of the bathrooms, Ino and Choji weren't really noticed. A couple people turned their heads, some waved.

"Wow." Ino gasped as she took in the beauty of the room.

"This place looks incredible."

The blonde nodded dumbly.

"Ino!" She turned, smiling at the familiar face.

"Hey Harold! This is Choji."

The brunette man walked over in a tight black t-shirt and dark gray leggings that went mid-calf. He held his hand out to Choji, who returned the gesture, and they shook firmly.

"Welcome to the community dance class! Do you have any questions?"

"A few." Ino smiled. "When does class start?"

"When Mandy gets here, she's the instructor. As you probably know, class are from six thirty to eight. It's six twenty, so she should get here soon."

"Oh, is she nice?"

"Mhm."

"How old is she?"

"Late twenties, 28 I think."

"Oh, this may be rude, but how old are you?"

"It's fine, same age. we grew up together."

"Oh, alright. Uhm, how does an average class go?"

"Well, we stretch first. The beginning months are kind of confusing. You see, everyone needs to be on around the same level. I mean, this is a community thing, some people have absolutely no experience, kind of like you and Choji, some have been coming here since this place opened 11 years ago. So, most people with experience don't come until April - cause these first three months are mostly for teaching the newbies everything - but the people that do normally go upstairs when class starts. They practice what they want, there is a stereo up there and it looks basically like how this room looks. But there are also exercise machines, like treadmills and stuff. People want to stay on the slender side to look better in the tight dance clothes, to stay healthy, and to dance easier.

"So after they go upstairs, I'm normally one of those people, but sometimes I stay down here, we work on moves, and flexibility, and a bunch of things. We don't actually work on the routine until April."

"Do the beginners ever used the exercise equipment?" Choji asked, a little nervous after the comment on staying slender.

"Every other Sunday. Do you want to lose weight?"

"It sounds like a good idea." He admitted.

Harold smiled.

"Don't worry, I can help you with that. I used to be a big guy, I'm 5'9" and I used to weigh 190, but I lost almost fifty pounds, now i'm 143." He grinned proudly.

Choji seemed amazed.

"I'm 5'7" and I weigh.." He paused. "203.."

"I used to be obsessed with my weight, so I know this stuff, You're BMI is.. about 32. Which puts you in the moderately obese section."

Choji turned red.

"But don't worry, you're big boned so it's a little different. to be considered overweight you have to weigh about 190, and your BMI would be about 30. To be normal it's about 160 pounds, with your BMI being around 25. But since you're bones are so big, you're probably in the overweight section, and you probably have to lose about 30 to be normal, So 170. Do You have any goals with how much you want to weigh?"

"Probably more like 150.."

"I can help you with that. But you have to be committed."

Ino couldn't help but smile and the look of determination on Choji's face.

"Hello everyone, for the newcomers I'm Mandy."

The teens turned to look at the speaker.

She was a tall, slender woman with big hips and long legs. Her hair was long and black, she was tan, and her green eyes were accented with black eyeliner and a dark plum color.

She wore tight black shorts that went a little lower then mid-thigh, and a body-hugging royal purple crew neck t-shirt.

"Looks like there are only two." She smiled and waved them over. "Why don't you perform your stretches while I talk to them."

Harold ushered them over to Mandy.

"This is Ino, and this is Choji." The brunette informed.

"Hello Choji and Ino, what brings you here?"

"Well, Harold." The blonde giggled.

"Oh?" She laughed. "Well, welcome! I assume he's already told you about a couple things?"

"I told them about an average class, that's about it."

"Oh, alright. First off, I want to talk about rehearsals, and what to wear to them." She laughed as she looked them over. "We wear stretchy clothes, normally tight, and form-fitting. I normally wear leggings or tight shorts, and then tank tops and t-shirts that aren't baggy. Its way easier to dance in. Normal shoes aren't allowed, you have to wear ballet shoes or you're dancing in your socks."

She started to walk towards the other side of the room, with the drinking fountain and the teens followed.

"If you would, take off your shoes and leave them here?"

Ino and Choji blushed.

After they took off their shoes, they walked back across the room and out the door, into the waiting room.

"Alright, go on ahead and sit down, I'm going to tell you more about our class here. Okay, classes go on all year. For your dance shoes it's 15 dollars, classes are 200 dollars. At the end of the year you have to buy the costume, and the price ranges anywhere from 50 to 100. We have rehearsals every Sunday and Wednesday. You need a costume because in December we have a big show that the whole community comes to see."

They nodded at the already-known information.

"I apologize if I'm rambling, but I say this so often and I remember everything I need to tell you all at once. And I don't want to forget anything, so I try and say it all at the same time." She laughed before continuing. "Okay, the class is recommended for ages 13 and up. I have another class where I teach the 4 to 7 year olds, and another for the 8 to 12. How old are you kids anyways?"

"Seventeen." Choji mumbled.

"Alright. so, what do you think about joining? Why don't you talk about it, while I go check on my class. I'll be right back." She smiled as she rushed out of the room.

"I like it." Ino smiled.

"It sounds cool." The brunette chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Are you going to do it?"

"If you do."

"Yess!" The blonde jumped into Choji's arms and squealed.

He laughed and shook her off as Mandy walked back in.

"Reach a decision yet?"

"Yes, we're going to do it. We've already talked to out parents."

"Great! Are you going to pay in full? Or do you need to break it up in payments?"

"I can pay in full." Ino smiled.

"In payments would be best."

"Alright, so there are 52 weeks in a year, two classes a week, so about 104 classes, right? Well, it ends up being 17 a month. You can just pay monthly. Plus, let's say you have 35 dollars, you can pay for two months. Does that sound better?"

"Yeah, I'll go with that."

"Okay, we're not that strict, so If you can't make the payment one month, that's fine. As long as by December you have paid the whole 215 dollars. Plus, there's a certain time you have to get the money for the costume in too, It's sometime in November."

Choji nodded.

"Sounds good."

"Okay, I'm going to give you these forms, please fill them out for me, and I'll leave you in peace. It's 8:15, break time, we have five minute breaks halfway though class." Mandy handed them clipboards that she seemed to pull out of nowhere and she walked back into the dance room.

They filled out the necessary information, name, age, date of birth, phone numbers, weight, experience, etc.

"I'm kind of excited!" Ino laughed.

"Me too, I've never really been a part of something like this before. "

"I was on a softball team in like fourth grade, wasn't for me. And, I tried track in seventh. I didn't like that either. But this is something completely different."

"You have to be graceful and majestic and stuff. I don't know if I'm going to be very good at this."

"Who knows. Maybe you're amazing and you just didn't know."

He laughed, "Maybe. Man, what time is it?"

The blonde pulled out her cell phone. "Wow! It's twenty minutes till nine!"

"Damn. Time passed by fast!"

"Well, I learned a lot. Why doesn't school go by this quickly?"

"Oh, I don't know. I wish it did though!"

"Me too." The blue eyed girl laughed.

They jumped as the door opened and the black haired woman walked back in.

"Hello, got everything done?"

"Yes, we filled in everything."

"Good good!" She grinned. "This took a long time, so I'm not going to find some clothes for you to borrow for like five minutes. Instead, I'll show you the stretching routine. I don't want you to rip your jeans, so only do the ones you can manage, alright?"

The teens nodded.

Mandy put her arms straight out to the sides and rolled them in circles, clockwise then counterclockwise. Then she bent her right arm behind her head, and pulled down on her elbow with her left hand, then the same with her other arm. Then she opened her legs and bent and reached down to her left foot, her right foot, and then the floor in between. Mandy sat down on the ground and bent her legs out in front of her, but touched the soles of her feet together. She bent down so her head touched her feet. Then she put her right leg straight out to the right and had the sole of her left foot touch the inside of her knee. She bent to her right foot. Then she did the same to her left leg. She did a couple more exercises then stood up.

"It might take a while, but after a couple of rehearsals you should get that down. Are you coming Sunday?" She paused as they nodded. "Good, I'll have your shoes by then. If you could have the 15 dollars by then, that'd be amazing. Dress appropriately, see you then! You can go home now."

She seemed rushed as she ran back into the dance room. They followed her and scurried across the floor to grab their shoes.

* * *

"So," Charlette started, pulling a spoon of peanut butter out of her mouth. "How are things with Choji?"

"Pretty good, we've been talking every day." Ino responded, as she reached for an apple slice. "He wants to lose weight."

"Now, what made him want to do that?"

"Harold, the guy who owns the toy store, said something about being skinny for dancing. He used to be like 190 or something, and he lost like 50 pounds" she paused and dipped her slice into some peanut butter before taking a bite. "And Choji got embarrassed cause he weighs like 200. Apparently his BMI is supposed to be like 32, but he's bid boned so it's not that accurate." Another bite "So he was all inspired by Harold's story, and he wants to weigh like 150."

"Well help him, go jogging with him, or take him to the gym."

"There's some exercise equipment at the ballet studio. Probably like treadmills and stuff."

"Well, I don't know. Help him eat healthy?"

"That's something I can do." She laughed. "He can eat like 10 bowls of ramen."

"Well, make him eat slowly. And healthier. And more proportioned."

"Alright. I'll go shopping with him, and tell him how much of something to eat and stuff. I'll plan out his meals."

"Sounds good. Go on a walk with him every day. Want any more?"

"No, you can put it away. I'll get the peanut butter. And, okay. How long?"

"An hour?"

"Okay. I have homework and I'm gunna text my friends. Love you mom."

"I love you too hunny, and I think I'm going to bed. I'm on my you-know-what, so I've been tired. you can make a sandwich, or there are TV dinners if you get hungry again later."

"Okay, good night."

"Night babe."

* * *

"I don't know, how about this?" Alisa questioned, holding up a dark red polo shirt from her closet.

"Not dressy enough, you're going out to dinner at a fancy restaurant!" Sakura cried, from sitting on the edge of the brunette's bed. "Ino, what does the magazine say?"

"I'll start from the beginning: Deciding what clothes to wear on a first date is not an easy decision to make. The most important piece of advice to remember is, always plan in advance what outfit you are going to wear. Along with planning, choosing the most appropriate outfit to suit your shape, style and the location of the date is also vital. If you are unsure what clothes are best for you, it is a good idea to ask your friends or family members for guidance.

"The first thing to take into consideration is the location of the date. This is useful as it will help you decide whether to go for a casual look or a formal look. Always dress in suitable attire for the date location. If you know you are going to a fancy restaurant, then you are required to have more formal look as opposed to going to the cinema, where a casual look is sufficient. Although a casual look is suitable for many date ideas, this doesn't mean you don't need to make an effort. Regardless of the date venue, it is essential that you always make an effort to look your best. But you know you're going out to dinner, so no problems there. Next it says something about your features.

"When choosing your outfit, make sure it will show off your best features and conceal the features you aren't as happy with. There is no point in wearing an outfit that shows off a part of your body you are uncomfortable with, this will only result in drawing attention to that particular area. If you happen to have wide hips or a large bottom, don't wear clothes that are tight in these areas. Choose clothes that will emphasize other areas of your body. You can use bright color clothing or even accessories to draw attention away from an area of your body, or perhaps even draw attention to a particular area.

"It is important to take into account your personal style and your age when choosing an outfit. Don't try to change your image completely when going on a date otherwise you will feel the need to keep up with the new image for future dates. It is okay to try something new, such as a new hair style, new shoes, or even a new outfit, but don't be too drastic by going for a totally new look. It is a bad idea to dress older or younger than your actual age. You need to be realistic and dress appropriately otherwise you risk making yourself look ridiculous.

"Many people choose their perfect outfit and then forget about what shoes they are going to wear. It is just as important to choose appropriate shoes as it is to choose an appropriate outfit. It is essential that shoes are clean, match your outfit and fit properly. The last thing you want is to be in pain with blisters and look uncomfortable. Make sure the shoes are a comfortable fit, and if need be wear them prior to the date just to break them in. Then there's some stuff about trying it on in advance and stuff."

"BAM! I just got an idea! The little black dress is always what you wear on the first date" Sakura cried.

"You're right!" The blonde sprawled out on Alisa's bed agreed and flopped over on her stomach. "That's perfect!"

"But, I don't have any black dresses.." The brunette mumbled.

"Shit. Don't worry, I have some. Two hours before he gets here, right? Okay, I'll go home and grab one, I know exactly which dress too. I'll be right back!" Sakura called, rushing out the door.

"Thank you!" Alisa called back. "Oh my gosh, I'm nervous."

"Well, you have a reason to be. You dated Sasori forever and you were so comfortable with him. Now you're suddenly dating a new guy you have to impress."

"Well, I am." She laughed halfheartedly. "Which shoes should I wear?"

"Hm, the strappy black heels look cute."

"Ooh, I like those. But, wait, what about these pumps?"

"Those look kind of sexy." The blonde giggled. "Try one of each on and i'll judge then? Okay, yeah, the pumps. You'll be sitting down and they look more uncomfortable. So save the heels for a date that involves more walking."

"Sounds good, thank you. Now I have to do my make up."

Ino inspected the brunette as she darkened her eyebrows and put a sparkly pear white color on her eyelids and underneath the edges of her brows. Then she put a pink color on the edges of her eyelids and around the crease. she put a dash of purple over that, and white on her tear ducts. Then under her eyes a sky blue from the white to the middle. She rimmed her eyes with a dark purple, and added a little sparkly black eyeliner. To finish it off she applied mascara and a nude pink lipgloss. After kissing a napkin to remove the excess gloss, she was finished.

"Damn! You got real good real fast! That looks professional, how did you come up with something like that?"

"Oh, this? I didn't really come up with it, I got the idea from a magazine, I just added a couple of my own touches."

"Well I like it."

"So do I, I'm back! Here's your dress fair maiden, come put it on!" Sakura laughed, holding up a spaghetti strap dress with a low V-cut neck, accented with sequins. The top of the dress was nice and tight, the bottom was loose and flowy. Simple, yet sweet, and sexy. All at the same time. Like you're not even trying, you just look that good.

She put on the dress and a silver heart necklace that drew subtle attention to her chest.

"Do you think Neji will like it?" Alisa asked innocently, twirling around in front of her full length mirror.

"Hunny, he'd be gay if he didn't."Sakura smirked.

All three girls erupted in howls of laughter.

"You know, I like your natural hair, it's wavy, and kind of curly. but it's not too crazy." Ino smiled.

"Really? Do you like it better straight or natural?"

"I like it both ways. I think sometimes you should wear it natural."

"Okay, I guess so." She giggled. "Shit! He's gonna be here any minute! You have to go!"

"Gah!" Ino and Sakura grabbed their coats and ran to leave.

"Text me and tell me how it went!" Ino shouted as they slammed the back door.

Alisa ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, and gave herself a once over to make sure she got everything. She pulled on her long navy blue button up sweater, even though it didn't really match. After putting her phone in her purse and waving good bye to Kaylie, she waited by the front door, ready to run out whenever he got there.

She thought about what he would be wearing, and how he would act. Would he be really comfortable with everything, or would he be tense? She wondered what Sasori was doing tonight, and if he'd be jealous if he saw her with another guy. She mentally debated if he would like the dress or not.

A swift knock brought her out of her trance and she opened the door to reveal a very attractive Neji. He wore dark black tight jeans and a midnight blue button up shirt that cuffed around his elbows. The top two buttons were undone. He also had on a black hoodie. He looked hot.

"Wow.." He smiled. "You look great."

"Thanks Neji." She blushed. "You're right on time, 7 on the dot." Alisa giggled.

Neji linked arms with the brunette.

"Shall we?" He goofed.

"Why, we shall!"

* * *

**A/N: Weird, It's Always 4 AM When I Finish Writing My Stories. JEEEEZ! o.o Lalala, Anyways, I Hope you Liked. I'm Gunna Go Mug A Cat And See How Much Money He Has. BuhBye-Heart- Please Review!**


	11. A Boy Stole My Boyfriend!

**A/N: Here I am, yes, I apologize for being gone for a month but I've been busy and sick on and off, and I'm sorry, but I'm here now! :D**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own Naruto? Do you see attractive men randomly screwing each other on the streets? Do you see love blossoming between young Sasuke and Naruto? Do you see lots of boy/boy kisses? Didn't think so. So now you know I don't own Naruto. But if you did think that.. I'm stuck between hugging you for even thinking that I could have the rights to that awesomeness, or sending you to a mental hospital.. Don't worry, probably the hug. xD**

**Random Sheeit Before I Continue?: I have SO many Ideas for new stories! But I'm not going to post them cause I've learned that I can't work on more then one story at a time. Obviously. Plus, I have a lot of stories already Up. I think I'll probably delete most of my stopped stories, but keep the summary in my 'Ideas For Stories.' Note, Which I keep up on my computer at all times cause the plot bunnies randomly come. Sometimes, I'm sitting there fantasizing about hot guys and I'm like, Jeez! What if -Insert Two Characters- Did This! Sometimes, I'm sitting there reading other people's fanfictions, And i'm like 'Gah, I wish this story went like Blah Blah Blah! Well, since it doesn't I can make a story like that! Etc, Etc. Anyways. Yeah, I Have some Ideas. But I Have to Finish The Two Stories I'm Working On First.**

* * *

**IAD **

**Chapter Eleven. **

* * *

The two teens sat quietly in the car, waiting for it to warm up. It wasn't taking too long, seeing as the heater was on full blast.

Finally, the temperature was decent and Neji unzipped his hoodie, throwing it in the backseat. He motioned for Alisa to do the same, and she did.

"Okay, this is awkward." The blue eyed girl muttered.

"Yeah, let's skip the awkward part cause we already know each other, so we can talk freely and have a conversation without it being weird."

"Sounds good." Alisa laughed, and Neji slowly pulled out of the parking lot and into the street.

* * *

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Sakura questioned to her blonde companion.

"Who knows, probably sucking face or something."

"She's not us. She's like super prude." The pinkette reminded.

"Fuck that! She's a total kissing whore!" Ino laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's kissed everyone!"

"Bull." Sakura muttered.

"She's kissed more people then me. And I'm a kissing whore too!"

"I've only heard of Alisa ever being with Sasori."

"Well, if you weren't so busy with boys, and you hung out with us more, maybe those kinds of things would come up around you."

"Has she kissed people in front of you?"

"Yes."

"What the fuck?"

"Like I said, hang out with us more. Spend a little bit more time with your _best friends._" She spat out the words like she was annoyed.

"What are you getting all mad at me for? I spend plenty of time with you guys!"

"Obviously not enough to know us!"

"I know everything about you guys!"

"But you don't know something like this?"

"Just shut the fuck up Ino, and get out of my car."

"Are you serious?"

As if to prove her point Sakura halted in the middle of the street.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Get _out_ of my goddamned car."

The blonde hurried out onto the street and slammed the door as hard as she could, muttering about a slut. She stomped over to the sidewalk and made sure Sakura could see her flipping the bird.

The pinkette in turn rolled down the window and screamed 'bitch' as she sped off.

"What a horrible fucking day." Ino groaned, pulling out her cell phone and kicking a can on the ground as hard as possible.

* * *

"I'm having an amazing time!" Alisa laughed as she snuggled into Neji.

"How? We're in McDonalds!" Neji frowned.

Earlier that night they had arrived at the restaurant they planned to be dining at, it was fancy and expensive. They walked in and talked to the man, saying they did have a reservation. He paused and frowned. The man with a name tag saying Charles explained that some celebrities wanted to dine there that evening, and some people had been cut from their reservations,but they were welcome to wait for a table to open. Neji got furious and told the man this was an outrage. Charles had finally called security to drag the couple out after several insults from the boy.

Alisa had sat in the car while Neji stormed around on a walk to cool off. Then when he was finally stable she suggested the just go to McDonalds or something. They were currently curled up together in a booth.

"Just cause we're in McDonald's doesn't make it any less amazing. They have great food!"

Neji laughed.

"So, tonight's events haven't made you afraid to go on another date with me?"

"Not at all!" She grinned.

* * *

"Ugh! I know! I can't believe she did this! Thank you so much for coming to pick me up."

"It's not a problem babe." Choji winked at his girlfriend. "You were like 2 miles away from home, you would've been screwed."

"I know! I would've been!"

The blonde sighed heavily before resting her head on the seat, and closing her eyes. She breathed deeply in and out and clenched her fists, trying to stay calm.

Not happening.

"I hope that bitch dies!"

"Ino, chill out. She got mad, you got mad. It was probably best to stay away from each other at the time and cool down anyways. You're still best friends, you're just in a fight."

"Nuh uh! We're really not friends anymore." Ino snapped.

"Okay." Choji just stopped talking and concentrated on driving home.

* * *

"Here." Neji smirked.

Both brunettes unbuckled their seat belts and walked to the front door.

"I had a great time tonight." The boy smiled softly.

"So did I." Alisa grinned.

Then the time came for him to kiss her softly on the lips. Slowly but surely he leaned in, and finally their mouths melted into a romantic kiss. When it was over, he said the usual about going on another date, next Friday night. She of course agreed, and they went their separate ways.

The brunette reached for the door handle and pulled, only for it to be locked. She searched through her purse for the key frantically, only to not find it. She banged on the door, even though she knew her sister was at a friend's house, and finally just leaned her back against it in defeat.

She looked around and found Neji still parked in the driveway, thus she skipped over to his car.

"Locked out?"

"Yeah.." She laughed nervously.

"This is why I wait until the girl goes inside." He chuckled. "Get in."

i!i!i!i!i

"So, you're sad cause you didn't get the cliche ending of the date that you wanted?" The brunette laughed.

"Yes! You were supposed to kiss me, then I was supposed to go inside and shut the door and lean against it touching my lips, thinking about how you just kissed me!"

"Well, I supposed if you want we could go outside, and get in my car, and we could act that out again?" Neji howled.

"Shut up!" Alisa joined in. " With my luck we'd get locked out again.."

"Neji?" A soft voice called, peeping into the living room.

"Ahh, Hinata. Come out, have you met Alisa?"

The blunette smiled. "Yes."

"Hinata!" She called and pounced on the unsuspecting girl, who yelped loudly in response, causing her cousin and the pouncer to laugh hysterically.

She turned bright red and Alisa hugged her tightly.

"Don't be embarrassed! I'm your friend, I could care less, so don't be all self conscious!"

The words hit Hinata hard, because that night she talked more then she had in the past week, which wasn't much, but it was a start. She was giggling, and making comments, she stopped stuttering too. Every once in a while she would tell a little joke.

Around 10 Alisa took a shower and passed out in Hinata's room.

* * *

"-KICKED ME OUT OF THE CAR!"

"You're kidding!"

"I'm as serious as a freaking heart attack! She was about to make me walk_ two_ miles home!"

"That's horrible!" Charlotte cried.

The blonde was currently blabbering to her mother all about Sakura being a horrible friend, and how mean she was and rude and sleazy. Ino was so upset she even started crying halfway through her rant and had to pause to wipe her eyes and drink a glass of water.

They were seated at the table munching down on cookies, looks like Charlette was right when she said it was a cookie kind of time.

Poor Choji was seating on the other side of the table, eyes wide, hands gripping his coffee mug tightly. He looked like he was about to fall over.

"What's wrong Choji?" Charlette asked.

"Uhm... No offense but.. _girls are scary_!"

The blondes erupted in howls of laughter for a full five minutes before grinning at each other and looking back to Choji. They had a mischievous glint in their eyes as they smirked at him.

"Okay! Just stop! Please! Before I pee my pants!"

This caused more hysterical laughter for a couple more minutes.

"See! I told you Choji's your glue! He fixed you again!" The older blonde laughed.

"Oh my gosh!" Ino smiled.

"What? I didn't.. what are you talking about?"

* * *

"Now that we have our stretches complete, come on over to the barre. Grab a spot that's good for your height. Okay, What we're gunna do now is a demi Plié, Ino, Choji, put your heels together, point your toes out and open your feet, no Ino, keep your heels together... Very good, now bend down slightly, yes, just like that. Good job you guys. Now, lets do 10 Pliés, alright, count with me."

Mandy did her Pliés nice and graceful, counting one, two three, just by watching her do this simple exercise, you could tell she was good, five, six, seven, there were a lot of people who were good at their Pliés too, but nobody was as good as Mandy.

"Ten! Alright, now I want you to do what I do with my feet, see I'm just tapping straight ahead, then bringing it back, now to the side, and behind you, see, we're going to do this a couple times, then turn around and do it with our other foot. Alright? Let's count to eight.."

!i!i!i!i!i!i!

"Well that was a workout!" Choji cried as they sat in the car.

"That was thrilling! I got to learn Pliés, and the toe taps, and the different positions! I have it all memorized! And then when we walked across the room on our toes kicking one foot up, then alternating! I felt like a real ballerina! Didn't you have fun Choji?"

"Actually, to be honest I really didn't mind it. I did have fun." He smiled.

"I can't wait for Wednesday!" She cried.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, you've got to be kidding me! You guys haven't talked in a week!" The brunette sighed, slumping head head against the lunch table. She was currently sitting with Choji and his friends, and Ino. Ever since the fight on Friday night Sakura had made sure not to eat lunch with them, and the two girls completely avoided each other. They fought over who would drive Alisa to school so often that she had just ended up asking Neji, who she was going on another date with that night. She was also hanging out with Hinata more and more.

Saturday was horrible too, it was Alisa's night so she invited both girls over, one ended up sleeping upstairs, one slept in the basement. Well, at least they didn't break the tradition.

"This is such a stupid fight. Just kiss and make up already." She groaned.

"Oh just shut up and stop bringing her up Alisa. I hate her and I always will. Get that through your goddamned head!"

"Ino don't yell at her, she's right, this is a stupid fight." Choji agreed.

"Now even my own boyfriend is turning on me!" The blonde stood up and stomped out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, change of subject, what are you guys doing for Valentines day?" Naruto questioned.

"Valentines day? Oh shit, that's in.." She paused to count in her head. "Ten days!"

"I'm hanging out with the Teme. We should throw a Valentine's day party at your house!" The blonde grinned.

"Too noisy dobe."

"Oh come on Sasuke, don't be a prick, it'll be fun."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"For me?"

"..."

"Thank you teme!" And with that the two boys started violently sucking face.

"Oh, Alisa, after lunch I have to talk to you about something." Kiba said, his face a little red.

"Okay, sounds good. Walk with me to my locker?"

"Okay."

"Should it be a bring-a-date party?" Sai questioned, smiling innocently. "I'm sure we would all have a date. Me with Gaara, Ino with Choji, you with Neji, Sasuke with Naruto. Well.. Lee.."

"I will bring my girlfriend for you to meet, her name is Tenten and she is quite beautiful." He smiled brightly.

"Okay, and uhm, Shikamaru and Kiba could go together as friends."

"Not happening." Dog boy laughed.

Shikamaru glanced out the window.

"I'm busy on that day." He muttered.

"Are you okay Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, out of breath.

"Yeah, fine."

Everyone looked at Naruto like he was an idiot.

"Wha~at?" He whined.

"I'll tell you later." Sasuke whispered so only Naruto could hear.

"I don't think it should be a date party, just so that if you don't have a date you won't feel bad." Neji sounds wisely

"I'll come early and help decorate!" Alisa offered.

"Oh god." The raven sighed.

"This is gunna be fun!" Naruto grinned.

The bell rang and everyone gathered up there bags and stood up to leave. Neji kissed Alisa full on the lips as he went to go catch up with Sasuke so they could go to their fancy business class for smart people.

Kiba tugged on Alisa's shoulder, his face still red.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" She smiled.

"Okay. So, there's this girl in my calculus class, and she's super cute. she always helps me with my homework and stuff. She's calm and soft and girly and I really like her."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know if you know her, but her name is Hinata."

"Oh my gosh! I love her!"

"You guys are friends! ?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes! I think she'd be good for you, troublemaker. She'd settle you down a bit. You should invite her to the valentines day party!"

"Do you think she'd say yes?"

"Probably! I'll text her later and ask if she likes you, then I'll tell you everything she said, okay?"

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Alisa!" Kiba basically choked her he was squeezing her so hard, then the warning bell rang and they went their separate ways to their classes.

* * *

_Friday February 4th, 2011. 4:14 PM._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was horrible. I got really mad at Alisa during lunch_

_and I totally yelled at her when she did nothing wrong. I_

_felt so bad and I was so mad that I stormed out of the_

_lunch room. She was trying to get me to be friends with_

_Sakura again but I'm not sure why. I really don't like_

_Sakura so I don't get why she doesn't understand this._

_I mean, I see why she wants us to be friends but I don't_

_even wanna be friends with someone like Sakura. I mean,_

_I understand getting mad at someone, but to kick them_

_out of their car when they're so far from home? It's stupid._

_Maybe I couldn't gotten robbed on raped or something, I_

_could've gotten abducted but she just didn't care. She just_

_kicked me out. I was so mad. I still am. If we're gunna be_

_friends again, she has to apologize to me first. And that's_

_that._

_So, I called Alisa after school to make sure we were okay_

_and she said yeah we were cool. And then she told me_

_about how Kiba liked Hinata I was like omg! We were_

_talking as she texted Hinata and asked about Kiba and_

_stuff and Hinata said she liked Kiba but she didn't think he_

_liked her back. Man that girl can talk, she sent like a whole_

_paragraph just about his hair. she really likes Kiba, and_

_that's cool. Now almost everyone is with someone, it'll be a_

_happy Valentines day. Alisa told Kiba what Hinata said and_

_then she gave them each other's numbers so that they_

_could talk to each other. I think they'd be super cute._

_I can't wait to hang out with Choji later tonight, we're going_

_to watch movies in my room and eat popcorn and my mom is_

_ordering pizza. My mom really likes Choji, he's super sweet_

_and he has manners, plus, he loves my mom's cooking. XD_

_Ballet with Choji is super fun. we've only gone to like four_

_practices so far, but Mandy says he's a natural. He's super_

_graceful and stuff. I really like watching him dance cause he's_

_so good. He told me he's never done ballet before in his life,_

_so I don't understand where this talent is coming from. I'm so_

_glad I got him into ballet! (;_

_Choji is currently on a diet. Not really a diet but he's eating_

_healthier and more proportioned. At lunch today he had a_

_salad. He's lost four pounds in the past week. We've been_

_taking walks too. First day we did two blocks, then four, and_

_now we're onto a quarter mile. He walks me home every day_

_from school, then back to his house. He seems so excited_

_about this, he says I'm his motivation. How cute. (:_

_He's getting here at five, then we're gunna pig out, then we're_

_gunna take a nice long walk, and we're going to jog on and off._

_I love spending so much time with him. Well, I'm gunna clean_

_my room, love you diary!_

_-Ino._

* * *

The brunette jumped as her phone rang, she put down her taco and wiped her hands, answering it. She as confused when she saw that the caller ID said Shikamaru.

A: Hello?

S: Hey.

A: What's up?

S: Are you busy?

A: -Glances at the clock- Not really, just eating a taco, why?

S: Can I.. -intake of breath- Can I come over for a little bit maybe?

A: Why?

S: Because, I wanna talk to you about something.

A: We're talking now?

S: It'll be better to talk about this in person.

A: Okay, is something wrong?

S: Yeah.

A: Okay, well come on over I guess.

S: Thank you.

A: Well, no problem. How long till you get here?

S: Ten minutes maybe? Depends on teh traffic I guess. What a drag.

A: -Giggle- Okay. So, I'll finish this taco and tidy up, see you soon?

S: See you soon. Bye.

A: Bye Shikamaru.

She hung up the phone slightly confused, but put it past her to finish eating her taco.

"Hey." The pineapple head nodded as he walked in the door. "Want me to take my shoes off?"

The girl nodded.

"You can put them on the shelf right there." She pointed to a little shoe shelf with three shelves that held tons of shoes.

"How many pairs of shoes do you own?" He laughed.

"Uhm, the first and second row. The third is my sister's."

He just sighed and made himself comfortable on the fluffy couch.

"So, what did you come here to talk to me about?"

"Neji."

The girl was quiet for a few moments as she sat down on the other end of the furniture.

"What about him?"

"You can't handle him."

"what are you talking about?"

"Neji has only shown you his good side. He only shows everyone his good side. But when you guys get close enough so that he trusts you, you will see what kind of person he is. When he gets mad he goes crazy. Insane. He's also really depressed, problems at home. He's very emotional. But I still love him, and I'm the only one who's stayed with him through this all. Because I don't care when he gets upset in front of me, I like it that he trusts me that much. I still love Neji. And I know that Neji loves me. And I made a huge mistake by breaking up with him. My life has been hell since he stepped out of it. I need that time where me and him could just lay together and talk about our problems. He's helped me so much, and I can't bear to lose him."

"Oh Shikamaru." The brunette's froze at the sight of the boy at the door. He came in and draped his arms around Shikamaru's neck.

"I miss you, bird." Pineapple head sighed into Neji's neck.

"I miss you too, bird watcher."

The girl sat on the other end of the couch with wide eyes at the sight in front of her.

After a couple minutes, she finally mumbled.

"So, I guess we're breaking up, huh?"

"I'm so sorry." Neji frowned.

"You guys were going out?" Shikamaru cried.

"For like, a week." Alisa nodded dumbly. "I'm happy that you two got back together, seem you're perfect for each other. Why don't you guys go?"

"Are we cool?" The Hyuuga asked.

"Yeah. We're fine." She faked a smile, it looked real.

Both the boys gave her hugs good bye and they put on their shoes and walked outside.

"Fuck my life." She muttered. Leaning into the couch cushion.

* * *

"So.. Tired..." Choji just about fell over. "Can't.. Run.. Anymore..."

"Hey, We're almost.. Almost at Alisa's, let's.. Take a pit stop.."

They were almost there and heard voices leaving the house, so then bent down in the bushes to spy. Out came Shikamaru and Neji, holding hands and hugging all up on each other. They called by to their brunette friend and went to their separate cars, but not before a lo~ong kiss.

Choji and Ino stared at each other wide eyes before rushing up to Alisa's house.

"What's going on ? !" The blonde called as she slammed open the door, scaring the urine out of the brunette.

"Shikamaru and Neji are back together."

"Obviously. What happened! Wait, you and Neji broke up?"

"Wait, you and Neji were dating?"

"Wait, you didn't know?" Alisa questioned.

"WHAT HAPPENED! ?" Ino interrupted.

The brunette took a long breath and explained everything with a sigh, starting from her taco.

"So, to sum it all up. A boy stole my boyfriend!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, There you have it, hope you liked. Damn My Love Life SUCKS BALLS In This Story! Please Review Lovelies -Heart-**


End file.
